Reincarnation Sure Is Troublesome
by Marie Yoshina
Summary: "Hello little fish." Tsuna looked at her uneasily. "Um... Kana-san. You're talking to a potted plant..." "If we all think like you, then we'd all be tuna fishes, Tsuna." It was times like these that he thought that the girl was weird. I thought all there was to life was crap. But apparently life decided to be a bitch and mess with my life to get back at me. OC(Kana)/?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first KHR fanfiction so I'm really excited on how this story will let develop! Review at the end and tell me what you think of this first chapter!

Summary: A girl who seemingly had no past, present, and future, died and was reincarnated in to the KHR world. Does she go the same path as she did in her past life, or will she finally choose a new path that she wants? Join her adventure as she meets the Vongola 10th and his family and many others who will slowly influence her life, as she will with them. Rated T for mild swearing. OC/?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, only my OCs. Any person, place, or event that happens in this story that may be similar to another work is purely coincidental.

On with the story~

P. S. Pairing with the OC is not decided yet.

P. S. S. Someone informed me that this story is similar to another author's. But let me make this clear: I DEFINITELY did not copy anyone, now will I ever. Any similar events, characters, and ideas are purely coincidental. Thank you for reading :)

* * *

You know how people say that being reincarnated is so cool? Like it's the best thing that will ever happen to you...?

Well...that's not really the case for me. I don't think that being reincarnated is cool. I definitely don't think that it's the best thing that happened to me. It's kinda the opposite for me really...

My daily life consisted of eating, going to school, procrastinating or maybe studying sometimes, watch anime especially Katekyo Hitman Reborn until 5 am, then sleep. Repeat the cycle.

So as you can see, my life was...let's just go with: boring. Well...except for the watching KHR part.

See how I'm using past tense? As you can see, I died. Yes...died. I know it's cliché, but deal with it. How I died was kinda embarrassing really... but I'm gonna tell you anyway.

I drowned. I was trying to see how long I could last underwater. I ended up going over a minute and my breath was draining fast, but I couldn't pull myself up the pool fast enough because my legs gave away on me due to the lack of oxygen. Now I'm wondering...has anybody found me yet? Probably not... So, pretty embarrassing, huh?

I didn't have parents because they died when I was young so I had to live by myself. I didn't really bother making friends because it was troublesome for me. In short...I basically had nobody. Nada. Zilch.

So you see why I hate the idea of reincarnation? Because I don't want to live the same life all over again. Nope...not gonna happen.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention...my name is Alexandra Emeryl. Or should I say...was.

Because life decided to be a bitch.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open.

"Aweeee...Ricardo, do you see her fluffy cheeks? She's absolutely adorable! And her eyes too!" A woman gushed.

"Of course, Mari sweetheart. She got my looks! And my eyes!" A man exclaimed, most likely Ricardo.

From what I could see, the woman pretended to glare at Ricardo and said, "Excuse me, but Kana-chan got my looks! And my nose!" Ricardo snorted in disbelief.

They continued to argue back and forth on who I looked liked until I fell asleep again.

My last thoughts were:

I'm a baby.

A baby...So they're most likely my parents. If they aren't...well, they sure are very good actors.

Reincarnation sure is proving to be troublesome.

* * *

At 3 years old...

Life was good so far...

Actually it was crappy as sh*t... and I remembered everything from my past life. Which of course, included some cuss words...Hooray! That was sarcasm, by the way...

I finally found out that my full name was Kana Riessfeld...or rather Reissfeld Kana. And we lived in Italy.

Pretty far from Alexandra Emeryl, if I might say so... Actually, that was pretty reasonable cause my name in my previous life was in English cause I was born in the one and only America, and my name now is in Japanese cause I'm in Japan...

Why was I explaining this again? Never mind...

Anywaysssss...my mom is full Japanese and my dad is full Italian. So that makes me half of each and of course, they made me learn both languages to perfection. And other languages too. German, Mandarin, Korean, Spanish, English, French...at the age of 3!

It was a nightmare as crap and the tutors were f*cking annoying and they irritated me to hell!

I was going to Mafia Elementary soon so my mom thought that it would be wise to hire me a trainer so I could start training. Who the f*ck starts school at the age of 3? And at a school with the name of Mafia Elementary? Do they teach us how to run around like fools and act like mafias like a drama theatre school?

I hope my trainer wouldn't be as sh*tty as the other tutors I had though. One can only hope.

But of course the world hates me so much and decided to make my life a living hell. My tutors name was Colonello, a freaking infant...baby...or whatever you wanna call it...

Again, a freaking baby!

A baby who dragged me off my heavenly bed at freaking 5 am in the morning (How'd he even get in my bedroom!?) and tells me, no, commands me to run at full speed at our first meeting, around the house compound. It was gigantically huge too because my parents were filthy rich as crap due to some business they do. I hope they aren't secretly criminals who deals with alcohol drugs though...that would be bad. And considering that they don't let me go out much...NO! Don't think about that, Kana! I mean, Alexandra! No, I mean Kana! Whatever!

Anyways! Back to the topic...of course I didn't really pay attention to the kid because, well...he was a kid. But of course, I was again proven wrong because he suddenly shoved a sniper in my head and threaten to shoot me if I don't start running. He did an example by blasting of the huge rock beside us to smithereens. Why does he even have a falcon on his head again?

"H-how...?" I was confused as hell... How in the world is he so strong!? How is that even possible! It defies the law of physics! Not that I even knew the law of physics anyways... but that's besides the point...

He snickered. "That's what'll happen to you if you don't run, kora!"

'Kora'? What the actual *fuck? But then he shoved the sniper at my head again which forced me, against you will of course, to start running. Slowly...

"Oy, kora! If you don't run at full speed, I'll shoot you!" He threatened me again.

If I wasn't any athletic in my previous life, I was sure as hell that I wasn't this time...

'Ahhhhhhhhh'! Why does life hate me so much!

* * *

At age 6...

I landed a hit on Colonello.

I actually landed a hit on him. My spartan tutor...

Then I collapsed to the ground of the cliff we were training at. I saw him snicker at me.

"What now, Colonello monkey..." I asked tiredly... Why does everything looks so rainbowish... Wahhhh! I MUST BE IN HEAVEN! FINALLY! AWAY FROM THAT SPARTAN TUTOR!

"You finally landed a hit on me, kora!" His baby voice interrupted my wonderful train of thoughts. Ugh, I hate this! I went back to hell!

"Good job on getting this far, kora!" He yelled at me and surprisingly lent me a hand. Wow...my spartan tutor is suddenly becoming an angel. Am I dreaming this...

Just when I took his hand to help me up, I was suddenly tossed out of the cliff.

When I finally realized what was happening, "I HATE YOU COLONELLO MONKEY!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME A MONKEY, KORA!"

Ah...when they say 'Life is like a box of chocolates, you won't know what you get until you try it', the solution is simple really... it's bitter so don't eat it! That's life!

Hey! I'm being realistic here! Don't blame my six year old self!

* * *

"She really is your daughter, Ricardo. Just a bit of insaneness in her, kora!"

Ricardo laughed. "Of course. I always knew she could it. With just a bit need of threatening..." Then he turned serious.

"But do you think that's enough?"

"For now, she's gonna be ok, but... she's gonna need more in the near future. I might not be able to do it because the others are calling me to be in charge of Mafia Land security. So you'll have to find another one for her...Who can deal with her of course, kora!"

Mari shook her head and sighed. "I knew this was gonna be happen sooner or later... But I'm really thankful for everything you've done for her, Colonello. We couldn't have done it without you..."

The said spartan tutor smirked. "Don't thank me yet, kora! She's still got a long way to go to be in a level of that of a mafia boss. But...I have no doubt that she'll reach that. Mari, Ricardo, don't worry, kora!"

"Well...I guess this is goodbye now, my friend. Till next time," They said their goodbyes as Colonello flew away.

* * *

I kicked the pebbles as I strolled around the place where Colonello monkey kicked me off to. I heard a bird chirping.

"Hello, Mr Bird. Do you want to accompany me?"

The bird nipped my finger in response and flew away from my hand.

"Ouch! You f*cking piece of sh*t!" This is why I never trust anyone... or anything for that matter...

Just then, I heard voices. I wanted to hear what they were saying so I hid in a funny looking bush. Oh well...

"So, have any of you found any clue?" This one in fedora hat spoke with authority in his voice. Why does he sound so babyish though... And he kinda sounds familiar too...

"Matte, Reborn. Looks like we have an eavesdropper," Then that person shot at the bush I was hiding in.

"Gahhhh! Woah, woah, woah, wait a second! Take a chill pill, woman!" I screamed at her.

"Oh...it's just a little kid..." She said like I was no big deal.

"Hey! What are you doing here!?" A little kid with helmet rudely asked me. I threw a rock at him for his comment in which he cussed at me in return. Tch...annoying brat... Just then, my eyes drifted off to someone that has blonde hair.

"Ah! Colonello monkey! What are you doing here! And with other babies too! Don't tell me they're your friends!" I yelled at him.

"Stop calling me monkey, baka! And I can ask you the same thing! What are you even doing here!? They're not my friends too! More like acquaintances, kora!" He yelled back. I pouted. How dare he yell at a sweet little six year old like me!

"Oy, Colonello! You know her? Why is she calling you a monkey?" The little girl who shot at me asked my spartan tutor.

He scratched his head like he's embarrassed of even mentioning me. That little monkey git! "Um... you know the little girl that I said I was tutoring? This is her... And I don't know why she's calling me monkey, kora!"

"You look and sound like a monkey, that's why..." Hah! Revenge is sweet isn't it?!

"Hmm...I'm starting to like her," Reborn, I'm pretty sure, commented.

"You all are a bunch of idiots..." The green haired baby muttered.

"Ma, ma, everyone calm down..." Now a black haired baby tried to calm us down... what's he talking about...I'm always calm.

"Can we please just get on with this meeting. Time is money, you know..." A cloaked baby said. He's so cute... I immediately hugged him.

"Kyaaaa! You're so cute!"

"G-get off me, you little girl! I said-" After a few threatening from Colonello, I finally let go of him.

"Wahhh! I'm gonna miss hugging you!" I pretended to cry.

I'm pretty sure he muttered that he sure won't miss me, but then...I know he loves me sooooo...I'm probably just imagining it!

"So...what are you gonna do to me, huh? I probably interrupted a very important meeting...so...? Are you gonna kill me or what? Cause it doesn't really matter anymore..." I said blankly and stared off to space.

"Heh, you're not scared of death? I'm liking you even more. Pipsqueak Dino could learn a thing or two from you...Tell me, what's your name?" The baby in fedora asked.

I raised my eyebrow at him. Ah... he's Reborn, Dino's tutor. He's harsh from what I've heard. "Reborn, right? I know you because of Dino. We used to go to the same Elementary...but then he's in high school now. Name's Reissfeld Kana. Guess I should be polite and say nice to meet you..." I trailed off. I think this was the first time I was polite with someone other than my parents...

"Well, Reissfeld Kana nice to meet you too. We won't give you any punishment so just make sure that this doesn't happen again. Off you go then." He instructed me.

I went off on my way back home but not before I learned all their names. Reborn, Colonello, Lal, Fon, Skull, Verde, and the cute little baby was Viper, actually no. It's Mammon. Ahhh! She was soooooo gonna miss him!

Again, why do all their names sounds so familiar...?

* * *

When Kana ran off to go home, Reborn's eyes narrowed.

"Reissfeld Kana...do you guys think it's her?"

All of them could only look at each other as they didn't know what to say.

What do you think their talking about?

Andddd, there you GO! First chapter of Reincarnation Sure Is Troublesome! Did you enjoy it? Did you like it!

Kinda funny that Kana still doesn't know that she was reincarnated into KHR. Haha

Pleaseeee, please review guys! Tell me what you think of this first chapter!

See you in the next chapter which will hopefully be soon if you guys review. *hint* *hint*

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is the long awaited 2nd chapter of Reincarnation Sure Is Troublesome! Please review at the end and tell me what you think about this whole chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only my OC and the plot.

On with the story~

* * *

"That damn bastard..." I was running away from him. In a freaking forest...

Who's him? My crappy weapons Japanese trainer! Takahashi Ryu!

Actually he's not crappy, he's actually damn good. That's why I'm running away from him...

'Ouch!' My whole body hurts! He freaking threw a thousand knives at me and my clothes are practically draping off my body!

Actually that's a lie cause my clothes are still indeed perfectly fine with just a few cuts and rip offs due to the ones that I wasn't able to dodge...

Haha, lucky me...not!

But that's not my point! Why am I even training!? My Mafia Elementary school turned out to be a school to train kids to be a real mafia! It wasn't just an act! Why do I have to train in that darn school though...don't tell me...

MY PARENTS ARE REALLY DRUG DEALERS AND THEY'RE TRAINING ME TO PROTECT MYSELF IN CASE SOMEONE GOES AFTER ME! AHHHHH!

WHY ME!?

Ok, Kana...calm down. Calm down...

1, 2, 3, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... phew...I've calm down now...

.

.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

"Reborn, stop following me!" I heard a voice. How dare he interrupt me...

He wasn't paying attention in front of him which caused him to bump into me while he then caused me... and him...to fall...

Ugh...stupid boy...

Well, him...turned out to be the one and only Dino. A 12 year old Dino, to be precise...

"Uh...Dino. It would be nice if you'd stop squishing me cause..." He looked like he was only realizing that he was on top me. On a very awkward and suggesting position...

"A-ah! Kana! I'm so sorry! I was running away from someone!" He quickly scrambled off me, which caused him to trip out of the thin air and fall onto his butt...again.

I stood up and stretched my back. 'Ow... I have back problems, I think...'

"Hey Kana, why are you here...?" He finally got back up. How does he even deal with all the pains he gets from tripping out of nowhere...?

"Running away from Ryu...duh..." I shrugged it off like I do it an a daily basis. Which is actually true. I just never got to run as far as I did today. Must be because I'm improving...

Never mind, I don't want to improve. Ryu'll just make me do more if he sees improvements.

"Ryu? Oh! Haha...your weapons trainer!..." Then he trailed off...

I looked at him weirdly. What could he be so bummed about, now? He usually has his dorky smile...or laugh, whichever one you prefer... "Oy! What's wrong..." It was kinda awkward and uncomfortable for me to be asking someone if they're ok...well...because I'm not polite whatsoever...

He kept looking at the ground before he finally said, "My dad wants me to succeed him on being the family boss...," He paused, "But I don't think I'm capable of doing it. I mean...I'm a klutz most of the time. Actually, scratch that. I'm a klutz all the time. I can't even get my own studies right..."

Even though I had no damn clue on what the actual fuck a family boss was, I told him, "Well...the only thing you can do right now is wait it out. In the future...your father might even change his mind... So don't be so bummed about it. You know the phrase, 'Don't let the future bother you, just focus on today' ..."

Wow, that was the first in my two lives I've actually said something sensible.

Dino was looking at me weirdly before he slowly asked, " Kana...are you ok?" He put his right hand on my forehead.

This bastard! I actually did a good favor here and he's just making fun of me. I was about to punch him when he quickly took his hand away.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Jeez Kana, you can't take a joke!" He laughed and scratched his golden locks.

He was smiling again. "You're smiling again..."

He stopped for a few seconds and smiled again. "This is the first time I've heard you say something like that. And I've known you since you were three years old..."

"Eh...well, this _is_ the first time I've said something like this..."

"Ehhhhhhhh!"

* _FLASHBACK*_

 _My parents and I were going to a party._

 _"Kana, make sure to make new friends. Mama and papa are just going to talk to some aunties and uncles about our business,ok?" My mama smiled at me. I surprisingly smiled back._

 _"Yes mama."_

 _"Now, be sure to be a good girl, my dear Kana chan." My papa said._

 _"Yes, papa."_

 _And then I ran off wherever. After a few minutes of running, I bumped into a blonde haired boy and quickly fell_

 _"S-sorry...I didn't mean to..." He scratched his head while holding a soccer ball. I looked at it._

 _"You play soccer?" I asked._

 _"H-huh?...oh...yeah... Why?"_

 _Despite still being 3 years old, I grinned at him. "Wanna play together?"_

 _He looked shocked at first but soon, he smiled broadly. "Sure! Name's Dino, btw."_

 _"Reissfeld Kana."_

 _After that, we ended up going to Mafia Elementary together. But he went to high school sooner because he was six years older than me. I also got to know this guy named Squalo. I know it's weird but...Oh well. He's a pretty cool guy actually. A good swordsmen too. All three of us would sometimes go hiking and even camping, Squalo was reluctant saying it would taint his pride, but we forced him to go and even went as far as kidnapping him._

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Dino was the only one who is knew to have a dorky, yet cute smile.

Ah...the memories. Now, the three of us were separated.

Now that I think about it...I never knew, until now, what Dino's last name was. And his name sounds awfully familiar too. Even Squalo...

Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something majorly important here?

'THWAK!' Suddenly Dino was on the ground, in pain.

"Ciaossu." I looked at the little kid that was currently sitting on my shoulders.

I remembered him. "Ah! Aren't you..." I stopped to think for a second, " Ah! Reborn,"

"Riessfeld Kana. Never expected to see you here," the little kid mused.

"Eh...just training somewhere nearby. Then ran away from my tutor..."

"Well... Pipsqueak Dino here did the same thing. Who's your tutor?" He smacked Dino again as he said this.

Ah...so Reborn here is Dino's tutor.

"Takahashi Ryu. Weapons master..." I really didn't care about my tutor right now.

"Ah, the infamous weapons master..."

' _Interesting... to have been a student of Colonello and Ryu, she must be pretty strong.' He thought._

Reborn jumped off my shoulder and began to drag Dino away by his ears.

"A-ah! Reborn, that hurts! B-bye Kana! Pray for my life- Reborn!"

And...off they went...

* * *

I was once again wandering aimlessly when a knife was suddenly thrown at me. I quickly dodged it and landed back down.

I looked to a particular tree. "Ryu shishou! I know you're in there... You can come out now!" I yelled at him.

Rustling could be heard until the one and only mighty Takahashi Ryu popped out.

"Found you. Good job Kana...you must be getting stealthier if you managed to avoid me for more than thirty minutes. New record, huh. Your last one was just 15 minutes." He grinned at me.

Tch...old man...

Well he wasn't really old. He was just actually 25 years old. But still...

I decided to make him mad at me so he would go away. "Ryu shishou, I wasn't even being stealthy. I was just running around aimlessly. Are you sure it's not because you're getting old?..."

"YOU DAMN BRATTY STUDENT! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OLD WHEN I'M ONLY 25? Do YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?" With that, he stomped off away like a child with smoke going off his hears due to be fuming mad.

Mission: Get-Ryu-Away-From-Me is officially a Success! I did my happy little dance.

'BOOM!'

I immediately looked at the source of the explosion.

Time seemed to stop as I finally realized where it came from.

My family's mansion.

I darted around the trees so I could get there as soon as posssible.

I slammed the main gates opened.

"Young mistress, wh-"

I ignored the guard.

What I came into was a mansion surrounded by blazing fire. Everyone was yelling at the top of their lungs.

I tried to break through the front only to be stopped by someone.

"Young mistress, please don't. It's not safe to go in. Everything has been burnt down. We have to escape now! We called for reinforcements already!"

I didn't listen to him...

Where were my parents?

Did they make it out?

I escaped from the person clutching my arm and jumped through a window to get in. I went straight to my parents office but I had a hard time finding it due to everything being covered by the fire. I tried to not breath because the smoke coming from the fire was getting into my lungs.

I finally found the room and went in.

My whole body froze up as I saw what was in front of me.

My parents dead bodies was sprawled onto a pool of blood on the ground, with gunshots through their heads and blood oozing out of their mouth.

The last thing I remembered was warm orange eyes looking down upon me, and for the first time in a very long time...

Tears were coming down my cheeks.

 _Mama._

 _Papa._

* * *

I woke up to fuzzy white ceilings. My eyes were a bit blurry.

"Ah, you're awake now I see." I looked at who it was only to reveal a white haired old man.

Why am I always surrounded by weird old men. Ugh...

Suddenly, all the past events came rushing back to me.

' _My parents dead bodies was sprawled onto a pool of blood on the ground, with gunshots through their heads and blood oozing out of their mouth'._

Then I remembered myself crying.

"You might want to read this..." He handed me a letter with my family's crest embossed on it. "It's a letter from your parents in which they gave me before their deaths."

How'd the old man even know my parents? I took the piece of paper anyways, and began to unfold it.

 _Dear my sweet Kana chan,_

 _As you're reading this, we must be already dead. Yes, we knew our deaths beforehand. But don't worry my darling, me and papa are happy where we are now._

 _When you were born, you were so precious to us. You were the greatest gift that God could give us. We treasured you the most, and that's why we decided to keep you away from harm, and thus, keep the mafia world a secret. Until you were old enough of course._

 _But now we think, is the best time. You see, my daughter, our family is not a normal one. We are a mafia famiglia called the Riessfeld. The Riessfeld famiglia is one of the top allies of another mafia famiglia called the Vongola, the center of the alliance. Yes, I know that this all might be confusing but please bear with us._

 _Now that me and your papa are gone. The heir, which is you, takes their rightful place as the boss of the famiglia._

 _Our dear friend, Timoteo will explain everything clearly to you. He should have been the one to have given you this letter. Ask him for anything._

 _We also want to pass down to you, our will._

 _I, Reissfeld Mari, and Reissfeld Ricardo, hereby pass down all our properties in the name of the Reissfeld famiglia, including the headquarters and all our other wealth secured in the bank, to our daughter, Reissfeld Kana._

 _This is your proof as the new 10th boss of the famiglia, my daughter._

 _We love you so much and we sincerely hope that you've enjoyed the time we all spent together, however short it may have been. Please forgive me, and your papa for keeping you out of this business. Love you always and take care of yourself, ok? Eat lots of vegetables and absolutely no taking drugs or alcohol! Get yourself a good boyfriend and we trust you with whoever it may be. I hope he takes good care of you._

 _P. S. We'll always be with you no matter where you are._

 _With lots and lots of love,_  
 _Mama and Papa_

Tears were splattering all over the paper.

They were the first parents that I knew who lovingly took care of me and made me feel special.

"Ahhh! I shouldn't be such a crybaby! Kana, stop it!" I slapped myself twice...or thrice...or more...

There's no use to crying over spilt milk, Kana! Snap out of it!

The old man beside me chuckled. "You shouldn't beat yourself up like that, my dear Kana. And it's definitely ok to be a crybaby sometimes. Goodness knows we need it from time to time. " Then he smiled at me. I stared at his eyes for a long time before I remembered.

I pointed at him. "AH! You're that person who saved me from the fire! I remember your eyes!"

He chuckled again. "Yes, my dear. It was I, indeed."

He left an hour later and said that he would come back.

"Kana, be sure to behave for me, ok? I'll be back soon."

I scoffed. "What makes you think I'll be bad, huh?"

"Well...let's just say that I've heard several things about you..."

Several things, huh? I wonder what...I grinned.

* * *

I stared at the piece of paper that was still in my hands.

Wait... Mafia?... Vongola?... Timoteo?... 10th mafia boss...?

Aren't those from...

 _Katekyo Hitman Reborn...?_

.

.

.

.

Don't tell me...

THAT I WAS FUCKING REINCARNATED IN KATEKYO!

NO! This cannot be right. This is sooooo not right.

Wasn't it just fiction?

Ugh my head is throbbing from all of this!

So wait... The whole Arcobaleno...Colonello... Reborn...Dino... Timoteo...

THEY WERE ALL CANON CHARACTERS? AND I ACTUALLY MET THEM?

MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND IS THE ONE AND ONLY DINO CAVALLONE!

WHAT IS THIS SORCERY!

Please don't tell me that I messed up the timeline...or the whole story!? What if there's no happy ending anymore?...

No! You'll just have to make sure everything, and I mean _everything_ is according to the story, Kana!

One thing I know for sure though...

 _Reincarnation sure is troublesome..._

* * *

Here it is! So what do you think? Like it? Love it?

Kana finally realized that she's in KHR!

Please review guys so I know what you think of the story and it helps motivate me soooo if any of you want more updates in the near future...I suggest you review!

See you next chapter, BYE!

Question of the day: What do you think of Kana? Tell me what you think!

P. S. Next chapter will show how she meets other canon characters. ANY guesses on who she meets next?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews and follows/favorites! This is the third chapter to Reincarnation sure is troublesome and hope you guys love it! review at the end and tellet me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I only own my OCs and the plot. Any similar person, place or event to any other work is purely coincidental.

On with the chapter~

* * *

 _6 months later~_

I was sprawled onto the ground of my bedroom doing nothing in particular...just thinking about everything that's happened the past six months.

* _FLASHBACK*_

 _"W-what...did you say?..." I couldn't believe what I was suddenly hearing. It was a month after the Riessfeld tragedy, that's what they called it, and I was sitting in the office of the Vongola HQ._

 _His smile didn't falter as he explained it to me, yet again. "I want to adopt you as my grandchild, so we'll be a real family. It is against my morals to leave a child alone to fend for themselves. That's why I'm giving you the opportunity on having a new family. I need to have your consent, of course..."_

 _'I sense the dying will flame in this child... Now my suspicions are proven. She is a descendant of Primo, from Mari's side of the family. This will surely heighten the tension of the competition to succeed as the 10th boss of the famiglia...' The man thought, unknown to the young child in front of him._

 _"W-what...?" Now that was the eight time I asked. Yes...eight..._

 _No, I'm not dumb or anything...I just can't believe what I was hearing..._

 _"What I'm saying is th-"_

 _"No!...I mean...w-why...? What about...everything else...? The Reissfeld famiglia... what about my duties as the boss...?" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say._

 _He wants me to be apart of his family? Vongola Nono, Timoteo, wants little Ole me to be apart of his family?_

 _AHHHHH! IS THIS A DREAM!? IF IT IS THEN PLEASE DON'T EVER WAKE ME UP!_

 _"You will still be the 10th boss of the Reissfeld family, of course. But you'll also be apart of my family as my grandchild, and thus, be a member of the Vongola famiglia too. . " He explained to me like I was a child._

 _Well techinally, I am a child. Just not a normal one that is...but of course old man doesn't need to know that. And yes, I still call him old man..._

 _I considered his offer. A family..._

 _Would it be better for me if I had new family._

 _I thought of what mama and papa would have said if they were in my place. Then I made my decision._

 _"Ok..." I said slowly, as if I was still taking in the information. "I suppose...I'll accept the offer."_

 _And for the first time in a month, I smiled a true smile._

 _The old man continued to smile at me. "Well that's good news. My guardian, Ganauche, will guide you to your new room."_

 _"My things...?"_

 _"Don't worry, it will be taken care off."_

 _I nodded and walked out of the room slowly while glancing at Nono's guardians, who in turn, smiled at me. I replied with a small smile._

 _"How are you liking the HQ so far, princess?" Ganauche asked while glancing down at me._

 _"There's no need to call me princess, Ganauche. And I'm liking it so far."_

 _He chuckled at my response._

 _3 months later..._

 _I was being called to the old man's office._

 _Ugh...am I in trouble again. I didn't even do anything today...well maybe..._

 _When I entered the door, I immediately said, "Old man, I promise you I didn't burn the kitchen down. There was fire on the stove and I threw a bucket of water in to put it out but somehow it worsened... But you know now, it wasn't my fault..." I shrugged nonchalantly._

 _They stared at me deadpanned until Coyote, Nono's story guardian, tried to lecture me. "There's suppose to be fire on the stove... to actually cook something. And to drown the stove in water is a very foolish thing to do. Our kitchen workers know full well what to do in case of situations like this, princess... Are you even listening to me, Kana-sama!?"_

 _My mind wandered off in the middle of his lecture and tried to find the most entertaining thing to do in grandpa's office room. Which somehow ended up to be talking to a picture frame..._

 _Yes, Coyote. I'm listening to you talk about unicorns. Thanks but no thanks. I already know everything about unicorns ranging from how they poop to how they sleep." I looked at him almost excitedly. "Do you want me to teach you?! I have a unicorn stuff toy to show you too!"_

 _Instead of being happy and excited like me, they jaw dropped. Tch, party poopers! Coyote started shaking his head. "Princess..."_

 _"Are you practicing on being a dog by shaking your head, Coyote?" I decided to tease him some more. What!? You can't blame me for wanting to have some fun! I'm still a six year old after all!_

 _Ganauche and Brown Nie started laughing. "The princess got you, Coyote!"_

 _"Ehem, ehem.." They all immediately settled down at the sound of grandpa's voice. Except me, of course..._

 _I mean...who in this damn world is scared of their own grandfather?_

 _"The reason I called you in here, Kana, is because I want you to take a visit in the Varia HQ to get acquainted with the members, as they are part of Vongola after all. You'll also finally meet Xanxus, your new uncle, as I've told you all about."_

 _I knew my answer immediately._

 _"Nope! No, thank you to that grandpa! I heard stories about them being scary so I don't want to see them!" With that, I fled from the room to avoid any more conversations regarding the certain assassination group._

 _I saw the old man shake his head._

 _Phew...that was close..._

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

I managed to avoid confrontation with the Varia. I thought that the less meetings with canon characters, the better for me and everyone else. So I won't mess up any of the story.

Now come to think of it... I haven't seen Dino, Ryu and the others in six months. Hmmm...I wonder what they're doing...

I sigh. But that's for the best I think...

'Knock, knock!'

"Come in!"

The door revealed a maid. "Kana-sama, Nono has asked me to tell you to get ready because I was informed that you were going somewhere."

"Huh...ok..." I was so bored I didn't even care where I was going.

But how wrong I was.

 _30 min later..._

"Where are we even going?" I asked the driver in front. I still didn't know where we were going... and I've literally asked every single worker in the headquarters and their answer was...

"I can't tell you, Kana-sama. I'm sorry," the driver replied. Ughhhhh!

This must be a joke...

Or a revenge from the old man for everything that I've done. Yes...that must be it...

"We're arriving at our destination, Kana-sama."

I looked out and saw a very familiar looking place. I looked at the flag perched at the top of the mansion.

Varia assassination squad.

'That damn old coot!' I swear I will get revenge for this!

I will definitely!

I sat awkwardly in the couch in the living room in the presence of the Varia members, Lussuria, Mammon and Squalo. Xanxus wasn't here, of course. I didn't expect him to be here in the first place.

I was hugging Mammon so tight that all the money he was counting prior went flying away from his tiny, cute little hands. You can't blame me...I haven't seen him since I was three years old! That's too long!

"G-get off me, you brat! You're choking me!" He tried to get out of my grip. Nope, I grinned evilly. You're staying where you are, believe it!

"VOIIIIIIII, YOU BRAT! I NEVER EXPECTED YOU TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HEARD YOU WERE ADOPTED BY THE OLD MAN SIX MONTHS AGO, HUH!? SEEMS LIKE IT'S TRUE AFTER ALL!"

Finally some noise...even if it's by Squalo... He was snickering.

'Sighs'

"Nice to see you too, Squ-chan..." I put my legs up the couch and made myself comfortable.

Well...if there's nothing to do here, might as well sleep... while hugging Mammon, who was still trying to get out of my grip.

"VOIIIIIIIII! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING SQU-CHAN, HUH!? YOU SHITTY INSOLENT REISSFELD BRAT!" He was now waving his hand with the sword above his head, looking like a madman.

Well, really...that's what he is. A madman. That's literally the best word you can describe him with.

"Ohhh! Squalo, I can call you Squ-chan from now on! Domo arigatou, Reissfeld ojou-san!" Lussuria looked like he just won the lottery or something...

"No prob, Lussuria..."

"No, no! Call me. Luss-nee! You're apart of my family now, that why~"

"Hai, hai, Luss-nee."

Oohhh...I'm starting to like it here. I grinned. Squalo already left to his room while I was talking to Lussuria. I finally let Mammon go. His face was turning purple from lack of oxygen. Hah!

Cue knives being thrown at me.

"Shi, shi, shi. Who do we have here in the presence of the prince, huh..."

Ugh... Bel...I almost forgot him...

Knives were thrown at me. "How dare you forget about the prince, you lowly peasant." He said almost menacingly. Oops! Must have said it aloud! I mean...he's the same age as I am, so I'm not scared of his crazy knife antics. And I'm actually lucky that he didn't ask how I knew his name. So much for being a genius, huh...

"Now, now, kids. Let's not fight and be good children, ok! I'm just gonna be at the kitchen cooking for lunch." With that, Luss-nee skipped to the kitchen.

"Don't call me a kid, you low life!" Bel threw knives at him.

"Hai, Luss-nee! Make me some good food, ok? Leave Bel out!" Cue knives beige thrown at me. Yet, again...

He should really stop throwing those sharp things at me. At this rate going, I'm gonna be a human cactus in no time at all.

I tried to pretend to cry. He still threw knives at me.

I pouted. He still did it.

Ah...anything childish won't work on this kid, who hates being a child despite being one himself...

Then I saw the thing on his head.

Ah! Bingo! My ticket to fabulous life without knives thrown at me!

I tried to smile big. "Hey Bel...I just love your tiara!"

He threw more knives at me.

"It's a crown not a tiara! Get it right, peasant!"

I stuck my tongue out to him which sadly resulted in a cat and mouse chase...

And I'm definitely not the mouse...

You know actually...maybe I am...

We ran around until I reached a dead end which apparently turned out to be the outside of someone's room.

"Finally gave up, peasant?" He showed his signature Cheshire grin.

I looked at the door and asked, "Bel, who's room is this...?"

He looked at the door I was pointing, stared at it, and started grinning madly.

"Hey peasant... How does pranking the stupid shark commander sound to ya..?"

I grinned in response as if realized what he meant. I couldn't have agreed more.

We ended up throwing a pink paint gas ball in Squalo's room in which he chased us around the whole mansion shouting, "VOIIIII! COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN BRATS!" His hair and clothes were pink too which made him look like a joke. Even the workers were chuckling, but of course they were immediately silenced by the glare of the shark.

'Sighs'... Life sure can be entertaining sometimes. Me and Bel ended up pranking someone one way or another everyday. Like Levi, we would steal his parabolas sometimes and we would accuse Squalo for it, which would end up with a duel for both the shark commander and Levi. We would also train together sometimes, me beating him half the time and him beating me the other half the time. When I would win though, he'll start his crazy royal prince mode and having to have dealt with it a lot of times, controlling him in that state came as a breeze for me now.

Everything was fine...until three weeks later.

* * *

It's been three weeks since that day, and I was thinking about _that_...

The thing that's about to happen...

 _The Coup De Ta._

Has Xanxus been thinking about it? Has he even known that he wasn't allowed to success the throne as the 10th boss of Vongola?

 _'Ahhh! My head's about to burst because of all this thinking!'_

But I have to do something soon...

At least plant the idea in Xanxus's head.

The Coup De Ta is one of the most important incidents in the story because it's what led the other things to happen... and we certainly need those 'other things' to happen in order for this to have a happy ending...

...cipessa."

'Sighs'...why do I feel like the weight of the universe is on my shoulders...

"Principessa..."

Hah! Or more like its fate...

" _Oy, principessa!"_

" _Ahhhhhhhhhh_!" I fell out of the couch that I was sitting on.

Bel looked at me amusingly. " Is the principessa thinking hard about something? The prince didn't know that someone as stupid as her could actually think..." He grinned.

I ignored him and went to my room to sulk.

I just realized.

If I was miraculously put in KHR...

Something in the storyline or in the parallel worlds must have been put out of place...

Which then means that I am, or will be involved in the Coup De Ta, too.

One way or another...

Did I mentioned how much I hated my self? No?

 _Well now you know._

* * *

Everyone in Varia could tell something was wrong with the Reissfeld girl. Even the workers.

The usually cheerful and sarcastic girl they knew was suddenly all sullen and serious.

"Mou! Why won't she go out of her room! Bel, did you do something to upset her?! She won't even eat the food prepared by Luss-nee!" Lussuria accused the prince.

"How dare you accuse the prince! I didn't even see her the whole day. The only time I saw her was when she left to go to her room! And maybe she just don't want to see your face, you damn peasant!" Bel was thinking hard on why that certain girl was acting the way she was acting, but even the prince had no clue.

Even Squalo and Mammon was left wondering, which was saying a lot because usually, they wouldn't care.

Kana didn't call Squalo Squ-chan, and she didn't hug Mammon when she saw him.

All of them were asking the same question in their head.

' _What on Earth happened!?'_

* * *

Later that night, Kana decided to go to Xanxus's room.

She knocked on his door.

No reply.

Knock again.

No reply. Now she was fed up. She kicked the door opened and,

"Oyyyyyyy! You damn Varia boss!"

He was drinking tequila...again. That damn uncle.

"Oy! Are you listening to me!?"

He finally gazed at me menacingly. "Trash...what makes you think you have the right to talk to me like that?..." Cue a glass of tequila being thrown at me.

These Varia baboons just love throwing stuff at me don't they...

I braced myself for the words that was gonna be sprouted out by my mouth.

"Listen, Xanxus oji-sama (wow...I was actually being polite) ...This will be the only time I'll tell you something like this...so listen very carefully and don't miss a thing."

"I know what's been on your mind. I also know that there's no way that you can succeed grandpa because you don't have Vongola blood. I also know that your planning on overthrowing him to get full control of the famiglia."

I took a deep breath. "Well...the best time would be when not much people are around the HQ, isn't it?"

"Meaning...when workers leave for a vacation. Also meaning..."

"A week from today."

"A week from today... The Vongola famiglia will experience it's greatest Coup De Ta."

With that, I immediately his room to avoid any more confrontations and went back to mine. I slept in my bed feeling guilt settle down in my heart.

I know that what I'm doing is for the sake of everyone...

But why do I feel as if this is all wrong?

* * *

The next day, we were all, the Varia officers and me, gathered in Xanxus's office.

"Exactly a week from today, we'll be raiding in the Vongola HQ." He looked at us with his bloody red eyes.

"Dismissed."

Wow...that was straightforward...

And he actually followed everything that I said...

Weird...

* * *

 _Coup De Ta..._

It was exactly an hour after we had raided in the Vongola HQ.

' _Heh... Varia certainly do live up to its name, huh... They had practically reduced the whole HQ into nothing...'_

I was trying to find Nono.

' _Hah! There!'_

I went in the room and found Squalo unconscious. I went up to him and made sure because in the anime, he was still conscious enough to have heard things.

In the middle of the room, there stood Xanxus, frozen with Primo's Zero Point Breakthrough, made by Nono.

I looked at the old man. I tried to make a poker face but failed at it, with guilt consuming my eyes.

"I had to do this..."

But his eyes still held its warmth, as if he was still welcoming me.

* * *

"NONO!"

Iemitsu came rushing in. He stared at me accusingly but softened up when he saw the state I was in.

I can't blame him though...

At this point, I wasn't feeling anything anymore. We were in the presence of Vindice.

"We'll be taking the Varia assassination squad as prisoners till further due, Vongola Nono." One of the Vindice informed him.

My eyes widen at the statement. No...this can't be...

The Varia was not suppose to be held as prisoners...it would mess everything up!

I burnt with determination. "No! I volunteer as replacement for them. I will go with you..." I said pointing at myself. "Not them." I continued pointing at the Varia members being held captive.

"Kana, no!" The old man tried to convince me.

"Are you sure about this?" The Vindice guy asked.

"Yes. One year...I'll stay there for one year."

He shook his head.

Ughh!

"Fine, three years!"

Before grandpa could even say anything else anymore...

I was shipped away in what seemed to be like a black hole.

It was nice to know that my cell mate was someone familiar.

I grinned. "Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

Ohmygosh! I actually finished typing this chapter! So what do you guys think, huh? Good? Bad? Well review and tell me what you think! I made sure to give this chapter a bit more length because I received some reviews and some follow/favorites. So think of this as my thank you chapter!

Kana is being kept away in Vindice! Dun, dun, dun, dun!

Well anyways, see you guys next chapter~

P. S. It's currently almost 2 am here and I've been writing for hours now... so reviews would be appreciated! Thx!

Question of the day: What do you think about Kana being adopted by Nono? Feel free to ask me questions you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter! Hope you'll enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, just my OCs and plot. Any similar character, place or event to another work is purely coincidental.

Enjoy!~

* * *

Varia...

It was a few days since Kana had been taken and the whole Varia was grounded inside the mansion.

It's also been several days since they actually did something fun... even though that included some deaths but still...

"The prince is bored..." Bel sitting on the couch examining his knives out of boredom.

Then suddenly, he threw it at the others in the room.

"Oy! Entertain the prince, you peasants!"

"Urusai, Bel. I can't concentrate here on counting my money with your very loud voice..." Mammon replied while still counting his money.

"VOIIIIII! DO YOU THINK WE HAVE TIME TO ENTERTAIN YOUR STUPID LITTLE BRAIN, YOU SHITHEAD! IT'S NOT OUR FAULT YOU'RE BORED!" Squalo yelled at the said prince who just glared back.

"Ma, ma, Squ-chan... calm down now..."

"DON'T CALL ME SQU-CHAN!"

With that, he left while muttering, " _Idiots_..."

As Squalo was about to head up his room, he caught a glance of the door of a room which previously belonged to the Reissfeld brat.

 _"Tch...won't hurt to take a peek in..."_

When he went in, her room was surprisingly and unexpectedly clean and neat.

' _What the actual fuck! This room might as well be the cleanest room in the whole mansion!'_

He saw her things in a luggage at the corner of her room.

' _The way she cleaned her room up... It's like she didn't expect to come back after the Coup De Ta...'_

' _Weird...'_

One of her drawers wasn't fully pushed in and there was a piece of paper sticking out.

' _Hmm...what's it doing here...?'_

Squalo took it out in curiosity.

" _BOOOOO_!"

He did a double take and the piece of paper that was in his hands flew out.

"VOII! WHAT ARE YOU SHITHEADS DOING HERE!?"

"We came to surprise you Squ-chan. Who knew you would be peeking around Kana-chan's room. Such a bad boy, Squ-chan~" Lussuria wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I JUST STOPPED BY TO SEE WHAT THINGS I CAN THROW FROM HER TRASHY ROOM!" That was obviously a lie...

"Lussuria said he'll pay me to come bug you, so here I am..." Mammon was floating behind them.

"Shi, shi, shi..." Bel threw his knives at him. "Only the prince has permission to go in the principessa's room. The peasants should all go out!"

Then he picked up the piece of paper that laid on the floor. "Ah... what is this?

Squalo immediately took it from his hands. "This was what I was gonna read until you shitheads decided to come here!"

They all scootched in beside Squalo to see what was written.

 _Kana Reissfeld's Will (if I die...which I'm pretty sure I will soon enough)_

 _If you're reading this, that means you're either a relative...or you're just some creepy stupid person who decided that it would entertaining to snoop in my stuff. Ok to be honest... I don't even know why I'm writing my will here, in the freaking Varia HQ... I mean, five year olds these days can't even fucking make out the difference between a tissue paper and our clothes to put our snot on. Except me of course. I was born a genius with awesome skills that can't be rivaled. I'M THE QUEEN! NO! THE PRINCESS OF THE WHOLE WORLD! That sounds better..._

 _Anyways! First of all..._

 _Dino: You can get all the play stations and games that I have and own. You can also have half the money in my bank and half the pictures in the album of you, me and squalo when we went camping and hiking together. Have fun with your life. I hope you can get a good wife who can deal with your clumsiness._

 _Ryu: don't get anything from me you fucktard of a tutor!_

 _Colonello: ^^^_

 _Squalo: I bestow you my super fantastic and amazing Weapons Care Kit! That way you can always polish your sword whenever and wherever you are! I know, I know that it's amazing and all that...but you don't really have to thank me... It was just something that I picked out from a nearby trash can._

 _Bel: I give you all my illegal M-rated movies. It's all gory and bloody so I suppose you'd like it. Thanks for pranking Levi and Squalo with me in all my glory days! Shi, shi, shi...ok that was weird trying to copy your laugh. But it's awesome though!_

 _Levi: I have nothing for you..._

 _Lussuria: I give you all my magazines that have super macho guys in them. They're not mine really... Ryu just gave them to me for fun..._

 _Mammon: Mammon my super cute and fluffy favorite! I'll let you have the other half of my bank account and some vouchers that I managed to collect in the past years._

 _Xanxus: Oji-sama... I have nothing to say to you except: ... DON'T KILL EVERYONE WITH YOUR TEQUILA BOTTLES LIKE ALWAYS TRY TO DO WITH ME!_

 _There... that's practically the end of my will. So, if you're somebody who just thought that going through my stuff would be entertaining... Well... I certainly do hope you had your fun because..._

'BOOM!'

Pink paint gas errupted on all of their faces.

"KANA! I WISH YOU REALLY DIED!" They exclaimed in unison.

* * *

 _3 years later... Kana's POV_

'Ahhhhhhhhh... it's nice to be out of that stinky and dark cell...'

I think I've developed claustrophobia because of that...

But my company was nice enough...

He told me some things which were...let's just say _interesting_...

' _Heh... I certainly can't wait to see him again.'_

"Let's go." One of the Vindice informed me.

"Where are we go- _AHHH_ "

I was once again sucked into a black hole just like I did three years ago...

Something just never do change huh?...

Once I felt that I was back on land again, I started kissing the floor.

"Uuwahhhhh! I miss the floor so much! Don't ever leave me again, ok!? Marry me so you'll never leave me again!"

I was crying to a floor...

And asking the floor to marry me...

 _What the fuck!?_ Oh well...

"Kana..." I looked up to see the old man...smiling as usual but he looked like he aged a bit in the three years I've been gone. We were in the Vongola HQ!

I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. It's been a long time since I've had contact with someone...sane. Mukuro doesn't count as sane just so you know...

"Pops! I've missed you and your white hair! I've developed claustrophobia because of that wretched place you know!" Good thing the Vindice guy was gone because if he heard me saying that... he would've taken me back with him and I would be there for the rest of my life! No thank you to that!

Grandpa hugged me back and chuckled, "Pops? Is that a new name you've made for me again?"

His guardians behind him laughed. I pouted and crossed my arms in front of my chest like a baby.

"Hmph! I made that especially for you and you and your guardians laugh at me! YOU CAN'T LAUGHT AT ME CAUSE I'M A GENIUS WITH AWESOME POWERS AND I'M THE PRINCESS OF THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD! BOW DOWN TO ME, SERVANTS!" I yelled and stuck my tongue out.

"Ma, ma...of course we're just kidding, _princess_. But I have to tell you something..."

"There's a place I'm gonna send you off to, to recuperate from the time you've spent in Vindice. It's my way of apologizing for not being able to do anything about your time in there." He told me softly, as if regretting that he wasn't able to do anything that time.

"I think you'll like it very much too." I took a deep breath at that. "And no...it's not Varia."

I exhaled in relief.

' _Phew_!' Nope...not gonna go there. It's gonna make me more insane than I already am more likely...

"Then where...?"

"You'll see soon... Ah! Here he is!"

Just then, I heard the door open of the old man's office and there came a very familiar voice and a head of golden locks.

"Ciao, miss! My name's Dino Cavallone and-" He stopped and froze midway as he saw me.

.

.

.

.

"K-kana?..."

I chirped, "Yo, Dino! Long time no see!" When I said that, he eyes narrowed slightly, then back again.

"Dino, please take care of my granddaughter while she's at your place."

"Of course, Sir."

With that, he left and I tagged along.

"Bye pops! Bye pop's guardians!" I waved at them.

When we got to the car, I called out to Dino.

"Dino..." No reply.

"Dino..." No reply.

"Dino!" Still no reply...

'Sighs'... and so I just put my head on his lap and got ready to sleep.

* * *

Dino's POV

I went inside Nono's office and got ready to meet the person who was supposed to be staying in the Cavallone HQ.

"Ciao, miss! My name's Dino Cavallone and-" I stopped and froze midway as I saw _her_.

"K-kana?..."

She chirped, "Yo, Dino! Long time no see!" When she said that, my eyes narrowed slightly, then back again.

' _Why is she acting like nothing happened?...'_

"Dino, please take care of my granddaughter while she's at your place."

"Of course, Sir."

With that, I left and she tagged along.

"Bye pops! Bye pop's guardians!" She waved at them.

When we got to the car, she called out to me.

"Dino..." I didn't reply.

"Dino..." I didn't reply.

"Dino!" I still didn't reply...

' _Hn...she's so stubborn. But I'm not gonna talk to her until she explains everything to me.'_

Then she put her head on my lap and started sleeping.

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait a second!"

She looked at me weirdly. "What...?"

Now it was my turn to look at her incredulously. "What!? You're asking me what!? Kana, you can't just disappear and pretend like nothing happened!"

Finally I said it.

"It's been three years since I last saw you! I heard about the Reissfeld tragedy and I thought that you would at least talk to me... But no! Then I heard you were adopted by Nono. I was so happy for you and again... I thought that you would have told me yourself. Then I suddenly heard about the Coup De Ta. I was worried sick thinking that you might've gotten hurt. I had a fever for one week straight, you know! But of course you didn't, cause you never tried to contact me. Three days later, I hear from Nono that you were sent to Vindice! Vindice! I couldn't believe it! These past few years you've kept me in the dark... Tell me _one good, valid reason_ that I should not be mad! Can you give me one!?"

Suddenly she stood up and went on the farthest side of the car away from me.

" _Oh so you're just gonna run away again!?"_

It felt like an eternity before she finally answered, " It's not like I wanted to keep you out..."

"I just really couldn't..."

' _What in the world is she talking about now...?'_ I saw the way she was sitting. She was hugging her knees in front of her chest...like she didn't want anyone to know her secrets.

"Kana..."

"I'm sleeping. Please wake me up when we get there." With that, she dozed off. Or rather...just plainly avoided me...

' _Sighs'... What's so great about the secret she's hiding that she's acting like this... cause I sure know that I've never seen her act like this my whole life.'_

I looked at her sleeping form again.

After ten minutes, Roamrio called out that we were already there, and so I woke Kana up.

"Kana...we're there already..."

She opened her eyes slightly. " We're there...?"

I helped her out of the car but stopped for a second.

"Kana...I'll forgive you this time. But... I really expect an explanation soon." I looked straight to her eyes.

She didn't reply at first, but she did eventually. " Ok... someday Dino. Someday..." She smiled.

And that 'someday' was good enough for me.

* * *

 _Back to Kana's POV_

We went to my room first, but when I saw it. I did a double take. I closed the door and re-opened it again. I did that for about... 100 times before Dino finally stopped me and sighed.

"Kana, the room won't change just because you close and reopen it again and again."

I glared at him. "Then why is it... PINK!? Everything is pink! The bed, the curtains, the furnitures! Eveything! Why, Dino? Why!?" I demanded an explanation right now.

"Ehhh...well, Kana...when Nono said there was a girl coming... I didn't know that...ha..haha.." He tried to explain it sheepishly while scratching his head.

I looked at him deadpanned. "Are you saying that I'm not a girl...?"

"N-no! It's just that... I mean, those girly girls... They usually like pink...right?"

"Are you saying that I have lower standards than a girl...?"

"E...eh?... Well no...umm...well..."

I looked at him with puppy eyes. "Dino can we please! Pleasee change everything?"

But he looked at me sternly and replied, "No. One week, Kana. Just one week... Consider this pay back for keeping me out of the loop. You're staying here for one month anyway."

You could only imagine my horror.

The one week passed by quickly but my embarrassment didn't. The first day, I had to wear a very short skirt. I remembered Dino's reaction. He spit out his milk he was drinking and choked on it. Not to mention he didn't stop laughing the whole day.

Today, I was finally able to wear _real clothes! Real clothes_! Which of course consisted of a tank top with a 3/4 sleeved cardigan and a silky skirt that reached just above my knee.

Is it still too girly? Cause I feel like it still is...

I put my hair in a french braid which Lussuria taught me. Phew...didn't know it could come in handy, huh? But of course I still had trouble. How the actual damn fuck does all the other girls do this every single shitty day!? Dino is right...I'm not a girl at all... or I just really have very low standards...

With one last look in the mirror, I went down for breakfast. This is the first time in the 9 years of my life that I actually looked like a real person. My casual clothes were just baggy pants and a shirt that was way too big for me. But the Cavallone mansion didn't have those so...I just have to deal with their version of 'real clothes'. At least I'm not wearing those shorty skirts that couldn't even cover up my ass.

Ughh... the thought itself makes me cringe.

When I reached the table beside Dino. I saw that he was looking at me with his mouth slightly agape, making him spill the milk that was in his mouth.

I smirked at him. "Oy, Dino! I don't know what your doing but you better stop it if you don't want to look like a baby who can't drink milk and accidently choke on a bug."

He blushed at that and immeditely wiped off his mouth. "A-h, Kana!"

"What..? Was just saying..." With that, I ate my breakfast.

Ugh, I was starving to death!

"So, Dino. How's it feel like to be 15, huh?" I asked him. It's been long since we've caught up with each other. Might as well do it now.

"Eh...I guess it's more hectic. I mean, now that my dad is sick. I'm having to do his paperwork. But Romario is helping me of course, and I still get a few lessons from Reborn..." Reborn, huh?...Haven't seen the kid since forever.

"How's being 9 years old going for ya?" He then asked me.

"Nothing but trouble..." I answered. Well its true isn't it?

He laughed at that. "Wouldn't expect anything less from ya. But I guess I have to be the one to keep you out from trouble, huh?"

I smirked. "If you can deal with me that is..."

"Oh I definitely can do that! I mean, I've dealt with you all my life so I'm pretty sure I can deal with you for a few more years."

"Awee...how bout forever? Huh...?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"When the time comes I guess..." He laughed.

I sighed. "But getting older means paperwork as the 10th boss of Reissfeld. After my stay here... I'll probably go back to my family's mansion for a while and get some of the things done..." I banged my head on the table. So much work for a nine year old! This world is cruel! Fucking cruel! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE THE PRINCESS NOT THE ONE WHO DOES PAPERWORK ALL THE DAMN DAY!

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention... there was a package for you...It's in my study room."

Who in their right mind in this so not right world will send me a package...?

Oh well... guess I should be thankful...

"Ok, I'll go get it now. See ya later alligator."

I went up to Dino's study room and there was indeed a package.

I opened the wrapper and it was a camera.

I looked at the card attached to it and read it.

 _Kana-chan!_

 _I heard that you finally got out of that horrible place and is staying in the Cavallone mansion! I sent you a camera to take pictures so you can show them to me the next time we meet so I can see how much you've grown. Wouldn't want to miss a thing! X_

 _Lots of love and kisses,_  
 _Luss-nee_

And I thought I was finally emotionally stable...

How wrong I was.

"Kana?"

I turned to Dino who was standing at the door.

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong? You look kinda...sad..?"

"Oh...it's nothing... just a gift from Lussuria. That's all..."

' _sighs_ '... leave it to Dino to see right through me...

"Oh! What is it then?" He looked excited to see it.

"It's a camera. He said that he didn't want to miss my growing phase."

Then he suddenly took the camera from my hands and put his face next to mine.

'Click!'

"A-ah, Dino! What are you doing!?"

"Taking a picture! Didn't he say to take lots?"

He ended up taking another picture. One for me, one for him. He put the photo in his wallet and I did the same.

I don't know why he would want a picture of a nine year old in his wallet though...but he doesn't make sense almost all the time so...

Remind me...why am I explaining this again...?

* * *

I was walking in the garden in the morning the next day, when I spotted Reborn making his way towards the main door into the mansion.

"Reborn!"

His little figure looked towards my way. "Kana...long time no see. I've heard from Nono that you've just recently gotten out of Vindice. Everytime I see you, you always end up somewhere ridiculous."

I pouted. "You don't have to remind me about that!" Then I turned serious.

"Reborn...how's Dino doing with this whole becoming mafia boss thing?"

His eyes narrowed. "Badly. He's refusing now more than ever. He drastically changed when he learned that you were put in Vindice and has been more spacey than usual..."

"I'm not saying that it's your fault or anything..." He added when he saw my reaction. "I just thought that maybe since you're here now, he'd be more considering of it."

I sighed. If Dino continue to refuse to become the boss of his famiglia, things would get ugly. None of the storyline would go right.

Let's just hope that things go like they're suppose to...

* * *

Sooooo...this is it! How'd you guys like it? Review please so I know what I'm doing good or bad. And it helps motivate me to write. So if you want more updates...I suggest you review!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and follow/favorite. You guys are literally awesome!

See you next chapter!

Question of the day: Which person that Kana interacts with do you like the most? Review and tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update in lIke a really long time! Please forgive me! I just really had lots of other stuff to do!

But here it is! I hope you enjoy it and please comment! It will really motivate me to update more and sooner!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, just my OCs and my ideas!

On with the story!

* * *

It was 3 weeks in my stay in the Cavallone mansion and I was currently lying down on my bed when...

"Kana!" My blonde haired friend came running to me, only to trip on thin air. I sighed.

"Dino...if you wanna say something to someone, make sure you actually get there...in one piece." He nodded sheepishly and got up.

Then he seemed to remember something as his face lit up. "Kana! I have a surprise for you today!"

I looked at him weirdly. "Surprise...what surprise...?"

He looked at me deadpanned. "You...don't tell me you don't know... Or, did you forget?..." He shook his head. "Kana..."

"What?" I shrugged. "I don't know what your talking about."

He rolled his eyes and exclaimed. "It's your birthday tomorrow! I can't believe you actually forgot your own birthday! "

I stayed stoic as I came to the realization. "A-ah...Ah...Ahhh!" Stupid shitty crap! I actually did forget! How in the world do you forget your own birthday!? Who even forgets their own birthday!? Huh? Who!? No one, that's what!

Dino cleared his throat as if seeing my internal turmoil. Dino, if there were any competition on which friend is the bestest in the whole wide world...it'd be you. No doubt! Cause I'd vote for you a million times!

Actually...Wouldn't that make me the bestest friend in the whole wide world...?

Know what? Nevermind.

"Kana!"

"Huh...?" I looked at him.

"I said...do you want to go to Mafia Land with me since it's your birthday? We'll spend the one week you have left to stay here, there... We'll leave tomorrow."

Mafia Land?

Mafia Land...

Mafia Land! Yasssss! That was the only place I've actually ever liked in the whole KHR series. No kidding! Actually...the Millefiore HQ was pretty cool too...

I started jumping around my room and piggyback riding on Dino, who in turn was covering his ears and holding on to it for dear life.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES,  
YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES,  
YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES,  
YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES,  
YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES,  
YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES,  
YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES,  
YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES,  
YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!"

"DINO YOU REALLY ARE THE BESTEST PERSON I'VE EVER MET MY WHOLE LIFE!"

"Kana...I know your excited and all that but...there's really no need to bust out my ears..."

Heeheehee...I was still clinging on him like a baby koala. I like koalas...scratch that, I love koalas...

The door suddenly slammed from the outside and it revealed the one and only...

.

.

.

Reborn.

Tch...would've preferred someone cooler like Byakuran, or Rokudo Mukuro or something but...that's ok too I guess.

"Ciaossu, Kana." Then he took Leon and pointed it towards us.

Uh oh...not good. Soooo not good.

All I remembered was blacking out.

I woke up to the feeling that my hands and feet were tied.

What the actual fuck!?

Dino was beside me. He was just starting to wake up.

I squinted at the bright light, and heard the sound of an engine. Car? A plane? Helicopter?

All I know was that this was definitely not the Cavallone mansion.

'Cupluck'. Something hit my head which in turn, landed on the ground.

'Ittai!...'

Who?...

"Ahhhh! Reborn!" Ah...my blonde haired friend seemed to be awake and kicking now. Literally...

"Kana. Since its your birthday tomorrow, I have a surprise for you." His eyes darkened and he smirked. "I'm sure you'll like it. Dino your included in here too."

"Oy, oy... I know birthdays aren't really anything special to me, but I'd really prefer it if I didn't die on the day just before my 10th birthday..."

"What are you talking about?" The spartan baby tried to act innocent.

I didn't believe it of course...

This is bad...

So bad...

I have the feeling Dino was thinking the same thing, looking at his mortified face. I feel bad for him, really. After dealing with his spartan of a tutor for 4 years now. I know what he's feeling, having felt that too with Colonello. Only I think that Reborn is a bit more. I looked down and sighed, only to see a strap on me.

Hu...huh?...

"Oy, Reborn! What is a strap doing around me?!" I glared at him.

He continued to smirk. "Well, as I was saying. In commemoration of your birthday. You and pipsqueak Dino are going to do something very unforgettable."

With his childish smirk, I don't doubt it. "Which is what...?"

If I wasn't in a child's body, I certainly would have thought that Reborn was implying something dirty. I mean, he used the words 'You and Dino are going to do something unforgettable...' But seeing as I'm in a child's body, I don't think that's what he meant.

"Oh...don't worry. It's to die for..." He emphasized the word 'die'.

I sighed inwardly. Knowing Reborn, he probably meant it literally.

Guess I have to say goodbye then...

He untied the both of us out of the ropes and escorted us to a narrow pathway and pressed a weird looking button which opened a doorway of some sort.

When the door thing was fully opened. The only thing we could see was clouds. Full of clouds.

Full of fluffy white cloud

Don't tell me...

"Oy...what do you think your doing Reborn..." I slowly backed up, but was stopped by his gun.

"Reborn!" Dino looked like he was about to pass his pants.

"What better way to celebrate your birthday in advance than a super extreme Vongola family version sky diving."

'I knew it...' We are in a helicopter... stupid Reborn!

"And it also serves as training for pipsqueak Dino. So he'll get a taste of not knowing what to do..."

"Ha...ha..haaha...there's no way I'm going to kill myself like that. Ha..ha...no way." Well, well...looks like Dino finally lost it, huh?

"Well...would you rather be shot at by Leon?"

Dino and I looked at each other. Of course we'd know what to choose.

"Ladies first..." He grinned nervously and motioned for me to go first.

I looked at him deadpanned. "Your the guy, Dino... you're supposed to do it first to make sure it's safe!"

"But I already know it's not safe!"

"True that..." I sighed. "Why this...? Why now..? Why us!?"

"I don't know...Fate?" The blonde beside me answered.

"What are you both mumbling about? You do know that's there's a button to pull up the parachute right..." Reborn informed us as if we were stupid.

I facepalmed. Of course... how could I forget... But it doesn't make it any more safer.

It's Reborn after all.

I faced Dino. "Fine then. We'll go together!"

"O..okay..."

"On three! One, two...THREE!"

He jumped.

But I stayed.

I know I'm evil like that.

"AHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA DIEEEE!" I was almost certain he was too, but then he pulled out the parachute at the last minute and landed on the ground... safely.

I think...

I couldn't really see from way up here.

"It's your turn now, Kana." Then baby pointed his gun at me.

I sighed. How hard can this be?

Then I prepared myself both mentally and physically. For hell...

"One...two...three!"

I jumped.

Wasn't so bad actually. The wind felt good. It felt relaxing, and bit. You could see everything from above here. I even see the Cavallone and Vongola mansion! The people from below looked like tiny little ants crawling.

Or so I thought.

I pressed the button because I was nearing the landing. I could see my blonde friend waving like an idiot.

But no parachute.

I pressed again.

No parachute.

I pressed again.

No parachute.

I pressed the darn button a few hundred more times before it dawned to me.

"REBORN!"

Somewhere above, the little infant smirked.

I tumbled against the trees one after the another.

"WHY ARE THERE EVEN TREES HERE!?"

Then it finally stopped, only for me to realize that I was gonna fall. But a rope suddenly pulled wrapped around me and I was pulled towards...

Dino?

Ah... it was his whip, not a rope...

He caught me bridal style.

He was frowning. "Reborn... you've really gotten too far this time."

I looked at him in admiration.

For the first time in my two lives, he actually wasn't useless like he always was...

I looked around to see if Romario or one of Dino's other subordinates were around, but I didn't see any.

Ahh...nevermind...

I looked at him once more and choked him. "Dino...you're cool."

Then I fashionably blacked out. Fashionably.

* * *

I had finally gotten out of the stinking hospital from the day before.

I shuddered. I hate hospitals.

Dino looked at me. " Are you sure you're ok? You're bruises aren't fully healed you know."

But I brushed him off and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess... and plus it doesn't hurt that much anymore..." He frowned but looked away anyways.

We were on the cruise to the famed Mafia Land! This day couldn't get any better. And I was finally ten years old.

When we got off the cruise, I immediately went to the first ride I saw, which to Dino's dismay, was a huge twisting rollercoaster.

"Ah...ah...Kana...you know I feel kinda sick so...I'm just gonna sit this one out and you...you ummm... you can ride this one by yourself and- AHH!"

I grinned evilly. If I'm gonna ride this one there's no way he will miss this one out. And plus it's my birthday! He is supposed to do whatever I want!

And so I dragged him and we didn't have to wait in line because we showed them the crest of the Cavallone Famiglia.

Dino immediately threw up after we got off the roller coaster.

He's always been a wimp.

But I guess that's what makes him Dino Cavallone.

We were sitting on the beach right now, on top of towels that we laid out.

"That one's a ten..."

I shook my head. "More like a zero... I'm surprised her make up hasn't melted on her face yet... She looks like a barbie doll."

"Fine. How bout that one?" He pointed out a girl probably his age winking at him.

I shook my head again. "Nuh uh... her chest was obviously fake. She put paddings on."

He let out an amused laugh. "Dawww, Kana. You're mean, aren't you..."

"Just stating a fact, my dear blonde friend..."

He laughed again. One of his dorky laughs.

We were rating both guys and girls on the beach from 1-10. But so far, none of the girls has even gotten a one.

Even though I know Dino wasn't really interested in getting a girlfriend yet, I did see him looking at different girls various times.

I sighed. Boys these days.

Then I saw one guy with his friend. "Look at that one."

"That one!?" Dino looked at me incredulously. "He looks like the arrogant type..."

Then I pointed at a brown messy haired guy. He looks around my age. He was racing with his black haired friend on who got the most shells. Or at least that's what it looks like to me...

"Well... he does look ok... but he looks so energetic..."

"True that, true that..."

"Oy! What will you rate me, Kana?"

I studied him. I've never really thought about his looks. But I'm not gonna deny it. He's actually good looking. Actually scratch that, people would call him hot. Blonde hair, dreamy brown eyes... and an overall good body from all the training he got from Reborn... But I never really thought about him as anything more than a best friend or even a brother. Sure he acted like one.

"I'll give you a 5. No more, no less."

"What!? Just 5!? I was gonna give you a 7!"

I just laughed.

Then I laid on my towel and just relaxed under the sun. Dino did the same.

"Are you having fun on your birthday so far, Kana?" He gazed at me with his chocolate brown eyes.

I nodded. "I haven't been able to relax like this in a very long time."

'More like in 10 years to be exact...' I thought gravely.  
"Oh haha! That's good then. I wanted you to relax. Especially everything that's happened..." Then he immediately corrected it. "Ah! I'm...I'm sorry Kana... I didn't mean to bring it all up again..."

I shrugged. "It's nothing big deal to be honest. What's in the past is in the past. And it stays there..."

* * *

I woke up next morning to someone slapping my head. We were back at the hotel and I was thinking of sleeping in.

"Reissfeld Kana! Oy, Kana!" 'It' slapped me again.

I tried to adjust my eyes to sunlight, only to see the baby spartan standing on top of my bed.

And Leon is...

Wait...Leon?

"Oy, what happened to Leon?" I asked the baby.

"He dropped his tail and has been shifting ever since."

I looked at the chameleon shifting shapes. It was a hammer, then a screw driver, and now it was a ball.

Ah... I remember this... This happened to little Tuna too...

Well I mean it will happen to him in the future...

This is so messed up.

I rolled my eyes and went back to bed. "I'm not a problem solver, Reborn. I can't even solve my own problems, much less yours... Go to someone else." I waved him off.

He slapped me again and pulled me back up by my ears.

"It's not about me here..." I raised my eyebrows. Well isn't this new...

"It's about the pipsqueak."

I raised my eyebrows higher.

"He's on a date..."

1

2

3

I bursted out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!" I rolled out of the bed.

"He's... he's on a date!?"

The infant nodded.

"I pity the poor girl... ahahahhahh!"

I was clutching my stomach because it hurt from laughing too hard.

Then I stopped and turned serious. I sat on the floor.

"So...What's the problem then?" I looked at him.

"There's been a family out to get the Cavallone in the recent months because of a certain... incident...and..." He trailed off.

"And?..."

"And since Leon started acting weird, there's no way I can do anything against the enemy..."

I looked at him. "You mean Dino's in danger?"

He smirked. "Good job on getting it fast."

With his baby voice, I wasn't sure if it was sarcasm or the truth. But then again, you never know with Reborn.

I got off the bed and started walking towards the window. I grabbed my slippers and turned back slightly to face the infant.

"You now... A family out to get the Cavallone may have been the truth...but the excuse of not being able to do anything about it because your pet chameleon has gone wacko, that image certainly doesn't fit with the bearer of the yellow pacifier, the Sun Arcobaleno, one of the seven strongest infants in the whole world, Reborn." I paused. "I don't know what your plan is for me, and even if I do know... Don't just start taking the liberty of including me in your so called master plans."

He stood there like I wasn't even saying anything.

I smirked. The great facade of his really is unfathomable.

For everyone except me of course.

But I continued. "And if you do...Even if you're Reborn, I won't hesitate on taking action."

With that, I left in satisfaction.

It may have sounded harsh, but I can't get caught up in his plans. My job in this world is to assist.

I won't take part in anything.

I can't take part in anything.

Just an outside judge.

Just someone who has to bear the burden of the world that isn't even hers.

* * *

She hid behind a wall trying to hide from Dino and his supposed date. They were in a coffee shop sitting on a bench.

'Is that even a date?' I thought to myself. 'Dino looks like he's hyperventilating from the close proximity of that slut.'

Yep. She's a slut.

Hot pink tank top that shows a little too much cleavage. Very short mini skirt that's barely covering her ass. And she was hanging her legs on Dino's. Like she was ready to pounce on him.

What the fuck!? Dino is about to be raped and he still won't do anything!?

Although I can't really do anything. I looked down at myself and saw that I was still in my pj's and slippers.

Good job, Kana.

I was about to step out of my hiding place, when a gunshot was heard.

An estimate of 20 men in black suits surrounded Dino and his date.

They started shooting at everything and people were running everywhere to escape the wackos.

"Ah...ahh...AHHHHH!" The girl cried out. She was clinging to Dino's arm for dear life, who in turn looked constipated.

I immediately stepped out and crawled under one of the men and ran towards them.

"Dino!" His face immediately shot towards me.

"Kana!" His face showed relief, then alarmed. "Kana! You shouldn't be here! Go! It's dangerous! Here...take Krista!" He shoved the girl towards me, probably too eager to get away from her.

Krista? What a slutty name too... ( A/N: Sorry to whoever has that name! I just really didn't know what to say about that! Gomen!)

I looked at her. "You! Go run! Now!" I pushed her towards one of the uncovered space and she ran for it.

Phew...good riddance.

I jogged towards the blond. He looked nervous. "You ok?" He didn't answer.

"Well, well, well...look who we got here... the heir of the Cavallone..." One guy, who seemed to be the boss said.

I didn't like his curly mustache.

"Who...who are you guys..." Dino stuttered.

I had the urge to facepalm.

Number one rule when facing opposing mafia: Never stutter.

And my dear 15 year old blonde friend just broke it.

I sighed. He still needs to learn a lot more, that I can agree with Reborn.

"We're the Gardinver Famiglia, you stupid boy." The boss informed him menacingly.

"Don't even act all pretentious. I know that you're fathered killed my son!" He almost yelled.

Killed? What killed? I looked at Dino for answers but he was trembling too.

So he didn't know, huh...

Then I suddenly remembered.

Last night...

...

...

Ah!

I stood straight up and looked at the boss. "Your son? Was it Paolo Gardinver?"

The ugly boss narrowed his eyes. "How did-"

"Died at 7:53 p.m. near a bar from blood loss?"

"How can you possibly know, you stranger!?" He pointed his gun at me.

"Well easy..." I tried to grin. "I killed him."

Actually, I did no such thing. I didn't even know who Paolo Gardinver is! I just read it in the newspaper last night about an incident a month ago, involving the death of the guy near a bar.

Guess reading newspaper from time to time proves to be useful, huh...

"You stupid bitch! You will pay hell for this!" He ordered his subordinates to kill me.

"Kana! No!" I took Dino's hand and we both ran.

It was kinda hard because Dino was sloppy as he ran.

"Kill the boy too!"

My eyes widened. They were gonna kill him too.

Dino!

But in an instant. I stopped on my tracks and jumped in front of the blonde just before the bullet hit him.

Which caused the bullet to penetrate into me instead.

I fell down to the ground.

Blood was pouring out from my body, almost making a puddle.

Oww...that certainly hurts...

Well, well, well...

Look what we have here. A girl who just turned 10 years old the day before dying the next day.

Isn't it fun?

And all I remembered before I, presumably, blacked out was...

"KANA!"

* * *

So there's chapter 5! DI'd you like it!? If you liked it, then please review!

How about at least 3 or more reviews and I'll update the next chapter? Hehe

Question of the day: What did you think of the chapter?

See you the next time I'll update which will be soon if you guys review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my dear readers! Thank you all so much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me! I'm sorry updating soooo late! I've just been reallyyyy busy with high school! But no worries, because I intend to finish this story until I'm grey and old! Though I hope it won't take that long XD!

Anyways, on with chapter 6! Hope you guys like it cause I made it extra long just cause I love you guys so much!

P.S. Someone told me that my writing is similar to another author's. But let me just say this to all of you: I DEFINITELY did not copy anyone's. Nor will I ever will. Anything that may seem similar to any other events, stories... is purely coincidental.

* * *

Dino's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"KANA!" I rushed towards her and caught her just in time before she hit the ground. What am I gonna do?! She's losing too much blood, and she'll die if we don't get it covered soon! I ripped up I piece of my shirt and covered her wound on her stomach. We'll just get the bullet out later.

I looked down at her lifeless figure. In all the years I've known her, I've never seen her so vulnerable. She looks so...different. So out of life...

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at the one who shot her menacingly. Or at least... tried to. I don't think it gave the effect I wanted to though.

Suddenly, Leon started glowing and sprouted out something. I looked over in confusion but was stopped when something hit him in the face.

"Itai, itai..." I groaned. Seriosuly!? Not now!

'Stupid Reborn and his tricks!'

But when I looked at the ground, I saw a whip.

A cool looking whip to be specific.

I turned to smirked at Reborn.

'Finally, that spartan of a tutor finally gave me something useful.'

I laid Kana on the ground softly, making sure she was breathing steadily before I got right up. I looked up and stared at them, narrowing my eyes. "You've gone too far this time."

* * *

Kana's POV

Ugh f*ck.

My head. It freaking hurts.

I tried to move my body but it won't. Stupid body! Move! But alas, the world still hates me soooo... it didn't bother listening to me.

I opened my eyes but ended up squinting because of the bright light. I blinked a couple of times before my vision finally adjusted.

I looked around and realized I was in an unfamiliar room. It was all white. All white. You gotta be shitting with me.

Then I remembered.

Gunshots.

Blood.

Dino.

I looked down to see that my stomach as wrapped up. Probably from the gunshot that was supposed to be for The stupid idiot, namely Dino Cavallone.

My eyebrows furrowed. 'Did I die?' I think I did. I mean... I'm practically surrounded by all white so...

Is this heaven?

Though I'm not so sure what I actually did to deserve to go to heaven.

Hmm... I'm not complaining though. I snickered.

My thoughts were interrupted when a loud voice shouted at my ear. "KANA! ARE YOU OK? ARE YOU DEAD?! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!"

His face was literally right beside me, so I pushed him off me.

"Dino, get the hell away from my face! You just busted my ear..." I muttered the last part as I sat up slowly, careful not to open up my wound in the stomach again.

He smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "H-ha.. haha... sorry..."

I gave him a deadpan look. Turns out I'm not in heaven after all. Ugh, how I wish I was. Then I won't have to deal with all these.

I pouted childishly towards the blonde beside me. Well... it was good while it lasted.

"What happened?"

He sighed. "Well... it's quite a long story, but we managed to beat them."

I raised my eyebrows. "That long?"

He nodded sheepishly.

After a whole 30 minutes of explanation, he finally finished his story. My ears were tired and hurting from all that listening.

Despite that, I smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. "Good job, Dino. I knew you could do it."

Finally, huh? I grinned at myself. He finally graduated from being a pipsqueak to bucking bronco. About time!

The 10th Cavallone boss that we all know is slowly coming out now.

I saw his eyes widened but I winced. I sure do hope that my stomach injury isn't reopening.

Then worry dawned over his features. "Kana... are you really ok?..."

My eyebrows furrowed.

Ah... he must have been thinking that it was his fault. It wasn't. It was all mine. My fault for being stupid. My fault for knowing the whole timeline of this... world.

My fault for being sent here.

I sighed and leaned my head on the wall.

Reincarnation sure is troublesome.

* * *

3 months later~

3 months had passed since that incident. Dino wouldn't stop apologizing until I punched him in the gut.

Sorry not sorry.

He was being annoying! You can't blame me!

So here I was training with my newly acquired tutor/caretaker. Or rather... guardian. I didn't like the sound of the word 'caretaker'. Made me sound like a baby.

Never mind, I ACT like one already.

"Kana! No daydreaming in the middle of training!" Shiki reprimanded me. As a result, I was punched in the gut, making me cough up my lungs.

Well, well, well... isn't this deja vu. Just like the first time we met.

We were training in hand-to-hand combat in training room A at the Reissfeld HQ.

"Shit!" I muttered, to which he magically heard.

"Language!" He made his way to punch me again but I reacted quickly this time and dodged him, running fast behind him and sending a kick to his back.

He managed to block it as I thought. I grinned and stood up straight.

"Good job, kid." He ruffled my hair.

I smiled hugely like a baby.

"Hehe... I'm a pro right?" I prodded him. "Right? Right?!" I bounded up and down in anticipation to his answer.

He smirked. "You're good..." I awaited the rest of the sentence. "But not good enough to beat me."

I glared at him. "You're an old man already. Are you sure you can still stretch your joints?" I smirked at him. he only gave me a smack in the head.

"Next time, don't start daydreaming on me. I know I'm charming... but you're a bit too young for me don't cha' think?" He raised his eyebrows.

Che! He was 18 and I was 10. I'm not that young. Actually, maybe I am. But who said I was interested anyways!

I responded by sticking my tongue out at him and walking away. "Hmph! Pedophile..." I muttered the last part.

But he pulled my shirt back and dragged me. "Who're you calling a pedophile, huh?" Oops, did i say that out loud? Must've... "You have 100 laps around this training room for your punishment for that AND daydreaming."

Anddddd this is exactly why I hate this world.

With a passion.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _It was right after my stay in the Cavallone mansion when I was called in the Vongola HQ._

 _"What is it, pops?..." I was lying down draped over the armchair in the Nono's office, while chewing on a gum._

 _He sighed. "Kana..."_

 _I raised my eyebrows."I swear I didn't do anything this time, jiji! I was being good in my room! I was actually reading!" I lied. Just about the last part though._

 _He sighed again. What!? Am I that problematic!? "I know you didn't read... But anyways, you'll be staying at he Reissfeld HQ and start your preparation on being the boss."_

 _My mind started dozing off and before I knew it._

 _Ah... ponies._

 _Lollipops._

 _Chocolate._

 _My mouth was drooling._

 _Now I want to eat._

 _Before I knew it, pops started saying. "In addition, I prepared a trainer for you—_

 _I stood up so quickly that I tripped on my foot and fell face first on the carpet. But I quickly rebalanced myself. "WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! Wait a second!"_

 _I looked at the old man. "What do you mean trainer?!"_

 _"Well... he'll be your caretaker as well..."_

 _I gaped at him. "But—"_

 _"I can't always be there for you, Kana. I'm a busy man and I don't want anything bad happening to you." He looked at me with those tired eyes that I highly recognize._

 _Now I understand what Tsuna, I mean Tunafish, meant._

 _"What about Ryu?" I wondered curiously. It's been a long time since I've seen that old man. Must've been crying cause he missed me. I smired at that._

 _"You'll still train with him in weaponry occasionally, but your new trainer will be your main one."_

 _I pouted and crossed my arms as I started walking towards the door. "I'm not the baby you used to know, old man! I'm a grown up now. I can take care of mysel—"_

 _Thennnnnn... I tripped._

 _Over thin air._

 _I mentally face-palmed._

 _Maybe I do need a caretaker._

* * *

 _I was escorted to the Reisfel— I mean MY mansion._

 _Ew. That sounds so weird._

 _As I opened the door, I recognized the familiar surroundings and furniture. I smiled fondly at the atmosphere._

 _It felt nostalgic being back here._

 _Though I know it won't ever be the same again._

 _My eyes travelled to the living room. There was a blonde guy sipping tea in the living room, looking as if he's about to kill someone anytime now. He looked like a teenager._

 _The door creaked._

 _'Shit!' I cursed myself inside my head._

 _He was staring down on me now, making me his object of murderous intent._

 _But then he smirked._

 _"So the princess is finally here, huh?" He stood up making his way to me._

 _I looked at him with bored eyes as I let out a yawn. "Ahh—"_

 _He punched me in the gut making kneel on the floor while clutching my stomach. "No yawning in front of your trainer!"_

 _I glared at him._

 _"And don't let your guard down."_

 _I glared at him more as he turned back. I smirked to myself._

 _I silently tip toed to him and sent a kick to his legs, making him topple over before balancing himself._

 _'Hah...Serves you right...'_

 _Unlike how I thought, he had a grin in his face._

 _"Not bad, kid. I sure didn't expect that..."_

 _I rolled my eyes. Tch... old man._

 _"I'm not an old man like I know you're thinking—"_

 _"YOU'RE PSYCHIC?!" Now THAT was cool!_

 _He gives me a deadpan look. "No... you're simply too predictable."_

 _I pretended to cry. "Aweee... that sucks. I actually wanted you to be a psychic." I muttered the last part._

 _"Anyways, I take away my previous judgement. You past this test. You're officially Teiji Shiki's student!" He smiled at me as if it was the best thing in the world._

 _"Be prepared for the unexpected though. By the time we're done. You'll be crying your eyes out." Then he patted my back so hard that I probably broke my spine and got lung cancer. "I've had thousands of students before starting when I was 13. None of them completed my training. So don't have high hopes for yourself."_

 _And with that. He disappeared._

 _Like literally._

 _My first impression of him..._

 _Is that he's an egotistical idiot. I facepalmed myself._

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

The next morning, I was currently in the woods surrounding the headquarters, running halfway through and back , as part of the training.

I came to my stopping point where I was supposed to turn around and head back.

"Tch... I'm not even tired. The old blondie sure is losing his touch with his training.

I raised my eyebrows at the fence in front of me.

'Hmmm... this looks sketchy.' My eyebrows furrowed.

Poke.

Poke, poke.

Poke, poke, poke.

Poke, poke, poke, poke.

I poked the poor fence endlessly until I deemed it not dangerous. Then I jumped over it.

"Oh well... why not..." I shrugged.

I continued running until I heard explosions.

Explosions? Why does that sound familiar?

I run some more to see where it was coming from.

But what I saw made me froze on my spot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A boy my age.

White octopus hair.

Olive skin.

Tattered clothes.

Dynamites.

Holy sh*t.

It looked like he saw me because we made eye contact and his eyes widened.

No way. No, no, no way.

No way in hell.

Suddenly I feel sick.

My stomach was making cartwheels and my throat burns.

I clutched my throat.

Then darkness took over.

The last thing I saw was the boy running towards me.

The one thing that I didn't want happening...

Just happened.

I just met a canon character.

Namely Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

I woke up fluttering my eyes. The sun was still up and by the looks of it, it was already afternoon. I looked above me, only to find a familiar pair of green eyes.

I made a deadpan face. Of course, he just had to stay didn't he.

Why couldn't he have left me alone to die?!

I slowly stood up and looked around. We were still at the same place.

My eyebrows furrowed. There were craters everywhere, probably from his dynamites. Does he want to die so bad? Tch... stupid idiot.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him curiously.

He glared at me in response. "What do you mean? You're the one trespassing, you baka onna!" His green eyes pierced through mine.

I smirked. Now that is the attitude I'm taking about. Wouldn't want our dear storm guardian– or at least in the future –going soft on us now, would we...

"So?!"

"So what?" I shrugged.

"Aren't you gonna get out of here?" He demanded.

"Why? I don't recall this being your territory..." I raised my eyebrows.

"I live here!"

Live here...? Wait, what?!

It was just then that I noticed a mansion hidden by the mounts and mounts of trees.

Ah... That's why there was a fence.

"Eh... sorry bout that...I wasn't being aware of my surroundings. " I scratched my head in embarrassment.

He narrowed his eyes. "So? What are you doing here?"

"Training. This isn't actually my normal route. Thought I should try it out." I sighed. That was really what got me in trouble here. "But alas... here I am."

"You train here?" He raised an eyebrow. "As far as I know, the only one who lives near here is the Reissfeld family. But..." he paused and looked down, but looked up again. "Never mind."

He was about to mention the massacre incident of my parents.

But he didn't know I was their child. Makes sense.

"I don't live anywhere near here," I lied. "I just come here to train."

He looked at me long enough for me to think that he didn't believe me, but then he nodded and asked me the most unexpected thing to come from him.

"Can you train me?"

I was dumbfounded.

Uhhh... what?

What did he just say?

"I said can you train me?"

I looked at him dead in the eye. "No."

His eyes narrowed again. "Why?"

"I'm freaking 10 years old! Why do you even want me to train you?"

"I'm 9! See?! You're older than me so you can train me!"

"You'll just be a nuisance," I shrugged nonchalantly.

His face heated up. "N-no I won't be! Why should I listen to you anyway!?"

"I said no. Period."

"Tch... damn woman..."

I saw him reaching for a dynamite.

"If you won't take me then I might as well die. There's really no point of me living anyways. The two people who I thought cared for me left..." He said in such a tone that made me want to squeeze him to death because of his cuteness.

My eyes widened up considerably as he lit the dynamites. I kicked it out of his hands before he went suicidal on me.

I punched him in the head. "Oy! You wanna die so much!? Don't do it here then, go somewhere else!" My face was red from shouting. "Your think there's no point in life? Well how about you actually try to live it and not just mope around! You don't want to be called a stupid idiot? Then don't act like one!"

He was looking at me In disbelief. "W-wh-what..."

I looked at him sternly. "You heard me!" Then I took a deep breath. "If you want to... You can train with me. I changed my mind." I said softly. I understood what it felt like to be alone. If I could help it, I didn't want it happening to him.

And as for screwing over the plot?

Well... I'll just deal with that along the way.

Like I always have.

"Y-You're actually kinda cool... and you act like an adult. No as stupid as I thought you were."

Ah! He wasn't supposed to think that! I can't have my secret exposed or everything will literally be chaos. I cleared my throat and pretended I didn't hear him. "I'm Teiji Kana."

"Gokudera Hayato."

I smirked.

* * *

We trained everyday, even if it was raining or just plain sunny. Octopus head had a significant growth in his accuracy at throwing dynamites. Though it was sad to say that his ego did too. He was becoming more and more like the storm guardian I know. From getting into fights with adults and training... he was becoming a problematic child.

Well... I can't talk myself. I AM a problematic child as far as I know. For Shiki and the old man at least.

I was sitting in my bedroom at the Cavallone mansion. I decided to visit Dino for awhile.

'Ah... finally I can relax. Peaceful...' My muscles ached from all the combat training with stupid blondie Shiki and occasionally, with old man Ryu. Octopus head tired me out too.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO GET STUCK WITH HIM OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!? WHYY!?"

Then I heard shouting coming from outside.

"... can't do it, Reborn!" Obviously Dino.

"... shut up, haneuma." I could tell Reborn shut him up by hitting him with a mallet on the head.

"Itai, itai!"

I sighed. So much for my peaceful rest.

I stood up and made my way across the hallway to my dear blonde friend's room, where he was conveniently practicing his shouting skills.

"I can't be a boss, Reborn. You've already seen it yourself. I'm clumsy, I'm not good at anything, and I'm not smart. I can't do anything! If I can't even take care of myself..." He paused. "How can take care of my own family and 5000 or so others?" He added weakly.

Ah... so this is what it's about.

My eyebrows furrowed.

I slammed the open. "Oy! Can't you see I'm trying to rest! If you want to have a shouting spree, then do it outside!" I glared at him.

"K-kana..." he said weakly. "Sorry, my bad." He scratched his head sheepishly.

Before I knew it, Reborn was dragging me by the hair outside in the hallway.

I pouted and sat on the carpet Indian style.

"What?"

He looked at me seriously. "Kana, you have to convince him to take on the position of the boss or else..." he paused and a shadow could be seen in his baby face. " the Cavallone family and its allies will be in trouble."

I sighed. Tell me something I don't already know.

Why does the fate of the whole world suddenly on my shoulders?

Oh, never mind. It already is. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll try, Reborn. I'll try..."

* * *

I reached a secluded room in the dark hallway.

'Has this always been here?' I wondered to myself.

I opened it and it creaked.

'Yikes!' I bet this door hasn't been opened for a century.

I quickly turned the lights on because it was too dark.

I did a double take.

A piano?

A grand piano in the middle of the room? Several instruments surrounding the wall?

I raised my eyebrows. Umm... I think there's something wrong with this scene.

Usually, when there's a secluded room in a dark hallway, something scary or creepy pops up.

Not a freaking grand piano.

A really pretty, white grand piano to be specific.

I walked towards it and sat on the chair.

I lifted the cover and dusted it a bit. I could tell it hasn't been used for a long while.

I saw I folder tucked in the slot in front of me so I took it and opened it.

Chopin Etude Op.10

That was the first piece in the folder.

I laid the folder in front of me and looked at it.

I remembered being able to play it in my previous life. But it's been a long time that I probably forgot it already.

I pressed the first note. Surprisingly, it was still finely tuned.

I pressed the second one, then the third one, then the fourth, and the fifth...

Then my hands just started playing on its own. As if it remembered every single note and every single movement...

It was like dancing waltz, only that your sitting and using your hands.

I stopped and smiled.

It felt nostalgic playing this again. It was my mother's favorite. Well, my mother in my precious life. She loved playing the piano which was who I got my love of pianos from.

My train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Romario stepped in the room.

"Reissfeld-sama, the boss is asking for you in his room," he informed me.

My eyebrows furrowed. Dino's father? Hmm... I wonder why.

I smiled at him. "Ok. Thank you, Ro—." I coughed to cover myself. All this time he never actually told me his name, so saying it would seem a bit suspicious. So I walked up to him and introduced myself, holding my hand out. "I don't think we've formally met yet. I'm Reissfeld Kana, tenth boss of the Reissfeld Famiglia." Jeez... when did I sound system professional?

He shook my hand and smiled kindly. "I'm Romario, the boss' right hand man."

Then we walked out of the room to the Cavallone boss' chambers.

If I'm not wrong, he's supposed to be very sick, that's why Dino is supposed to be his successor.

I opened the door.

Dino's father was lying down on his bed and motioned me to come nearer, so I did, with Romario trailing after me.

I held his hand and he smiled. "Kana..."

"Yes, uncle?" I answered softly. He was never mentioned in the anime, or at least once or twice, so I don't really know anything about him.

"I've heard so many good things about you from Dino," He said softly. Well that was ironic.

My cheeks heated up. Umm... what? I don't usually get compliments...

Well then...

He chuckled as he saw my expression.

My cheeks heated up more in embarrassment. "Uh... sorry..." I mentally slapped myself. Stop acting like a lunatic!

But then his face turned serious. "As you may have known, my health is declining at a fast rate, so I don't have much time left. "

"Please don't—" I looked down.

"Please don't say that..." I whispered the last part. I knew the fact already. But... hearing him say it for himself...

It's just so...

Sad.

It's like seeing my parents die all over again.

He chuckled again for a bit. "No need to be modest, dear. It's ok."

I looked down.

Then he continued. "You're the only one who can convince him to be who he's meant to be— the 10th Cavallone family boss."

My eyes widened considerably. He was talking about Dino. Of course he would be. Why else would he have called me then...

Wh-what?

No...

This can't be. I'm very thankful that he holds high regards for me, but...

But I can't...

No matter who I am, I'm just the girl in the sidelines, watching how things unfold.

I can't...

I cannot get involved in any of this.

And I _definitely_ can't get involved like this with the future 10th Cavallone boss.

Dino's a good friend of mine. That's all there is to it. That's all there _can_ be to it.

I can't get involved with his family.

It's...

It's just not right.

I'm not supposed to be the heroin here.

I looked back up to him. "I'm sorry but—"

"Kana," He looked at me straight in the eye.

"I've never met you before, but I know that you're a good person. I know the things you're capable of and that you have a good heart. My son trusts you and it's only right as his father that I should too. I was never the father that Dino deserved. I was always working, and even more so when Maria, my wife, died. I wasn't there when my son needed me," He paused.

"But you were." I looked at him in disbelief.

"You were there when he needed someone. You were there as his friend. You were there to comfort him. You were the one who he trusted."

He looked right at me. "So now, I want to entrust you to make my son a good boss of this family someday."

"And when that day comes... " He paused for what seemed like an eternity.

"I want you to be right beside him." He whispered weakly.

He smiled. "Your name... ah... it suits it..." I didn't know what he's talking about, nor will I ever will.

His eyes were closing.

I knew it was time.

Then his eyes fully shut.

He was gone.

I looked at Romario to see him looking down.

He knew that his beloved boss had passed away.

Away to... a happy place I hoped.

I looked down on the bed again.

'I won't let you down.'

With that, I made my way towards Dino's room.

I slammed his door open again, just like how I did before, and walked towards him.

"Kana?" He looked at me curiously. "I'm a little bit bu—"

But I grabbed his collar and pulled him towards me.

I looked at him dead in the eye, all playfulness gone.

* * *

So?! Did you like it? Love it? Tell me in a review!

Question of the day: How do you like the plot progressing?

i hoped you enjoy it!

And please review cause that really motivates me!

How about 3 or more reviews for the next chapter?

Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's Chapter 7! I'm so sorry that it took a long time! I've just been really busy but I hope to get better in the future!

First of all, I want to thank everyone who have commented whether it's good or bad. It really means a lot to me and it helps me with writing this story as well. So if you guys want to tell me something, anything, you guys can comment or PM me if you want to. Don't hesitate!

Second of all, a lot of you guys are shipping Dino and Kana! I was laughing a lot after reading some comments in here and in quotev. If you guys want to share who you ship her with, feel free to comment as well! It'll be really fun to see it!

I love you all so much and I hope to continue to have all of your support until this story reaches its end.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and plot except those which are of my own. Any events, ideas, or characters that are similar to any other works are purely coincidental.

On with the chapter!

P.S. I made a correction, Shiki is about the same age as Dino, so he would just be 6 years older than Kana, instead of 8.

* * *

"K..Ka-Kana..." Dino's eyes were as huge as the time I told him I had cancer. It was a lie obviously. He really needs to stop stuttering if he's planning to be the boss. Never mind he's not actually planning to be. That's exactly why I'm doing what I'm currently doing now. You know what... ignore this. I don't even know what I'm saying right now.

Now back to the point.

I tightened my grip on his collar and apparently, it was too tight for him to breath. "K-Kana *coughs*, *coughs*... Ka— stop— *coughs* *coughs*..."

Oops. Too much. I grinned inwardly.

Number 1 Rule in the Mafia Guidebook: Always resort to violence.

And that's what I'm doing. Or planning to do anyways.

"Dino..." I started out. He furrowed his eyebrows, despite still being in my grip.

Then his eye shifted to the carpet we were currently standing on. "I know what you're thinking, alright." He whispered softly. "I know..."

Figures. He's not that dumb after all.

"If I could do it... I would have already done so a long time ago. But don't you get it?" He faced me again. "I can't! No matter what everybody says! I'm not fit for that kind of job! Just choose someone else," He said weakly.

I loosened my grip on his collar and let him go, shoving him to the ground.

I looked at him, trying to convey everything, as much as I could.

"Dino Cavallone. You have something— " I coughed awkwardly. "No, I mean you can do something... something that I couldn't do for my own family."

"You can protect them. You can protect them with everything you've got and I know you'll be able to. You have a family. A family who'll be there for you for the rest of your life. Why throw that away?"

"I lost my family because of my incompetence and naiveness. And I sure as hell won't let you do the same."

"Even if I die trying."

And trust me, if I don't make you become the 10th Cavallone Boss, it might destroy the set plot and timeline which may cause this world to collapse in space time which will then kill me anyways.

So...let's just go with the first option. Ya know, the option where we make Dino the boss. That way, we keep the plot in line and everyone's happy and no one will die.

"Why are you so adamant on making me the boss?" He asked me softly.

"Because I know you can be a great one. No, scratch that," I shook my head. "I know you WILL be a great one."

I stared deep into him, hoping that the fact that THERE'S A HUGE CHANCE EVERYBODY'S GONNA DIE IF YOU DON'T DECIDE TO BECOME THE 10TH BOSS BECAUSE THE PLOT WILL BE SCREWED OVER AND I DO NOT WANT IT TO BE SCREWED OVER BECAUSE THE CONSEQUENCES MIGHT INCLUDE THE DESTRUCTION OF THIS WHOLE WORLD.

Dino looked like as if he understood what I just said. Or yelled internally.

He looked back to his ever-so- loyal subordinate. "Romario, prepare the date for November 1st. I leave all the preparations up to you."

My face broke into a huge grin and gave him a double thumbs up.

At least everything's good.

For now at least.

Scratch that. I was wrong. Not everything was good.

The funeral was a week after that.

Everyone was there, even pops. Everyone gave their consolations to my stupid blonde friend. He wouldn't show anyone that he cried, but I knew better. His eyes was swollen, puffy, and red.

Annnnd plus... there were tissues all around him. I think there were more around him than there were inside the tissue box itself.

Guess he's learning bits by bits on how to be a mafia boss.

In the Mafia World, showing emotions is a big no-no. It shows weakness and doesn't get you anywhere but into your enemies' trap.

But then again, who am I to talk? I can't be serious for f*ck's sake.

I looked at the Dino's father's tomb.

"I fulfilled my promise, uncle," I whispered softly.

Well, at least close to half of it.

I still gotta get through the Inheritance Ceremony.

F*ck!

* * *

 _In the distance, there stood a little girl. She stood on the balcony at the edge of the railing, looking over the horizon. Her shoulder length brown hair swayed side to to side as the wind blew._

 _She heard footsteps, but didn't move a single bit. The shadow of a boy taller than her loomed over her figure._

 _"The sunset..." he started. "Isn't it pretty?"_

 _She stayed silent, but nodded after a few minutes._

 _"Yeah..."_

 _Then she finally turned around to look at the person—_

I awoke with a start. I touched my face, only to realize that I was sweating. A lot.

I checked the time. 5:30.

Who was that boy?

The girl was...

Me.

I was about 4 years old. I think. And the balcony that we were in was the one in my room. Right here...

But again, who was the boy? By looking at his shadow, he was taller so he must be older than me.

I don't remember being in contact with any guy other than Dino when I was in that age.

Especially inside the HQ.

I looked towards the balcony and made my way there, kicking the bed sheets off me and pushing the double doors that led to it, open.

I touched the railing. It was the same. I positioned myself how I was positioned in the dream. The boy stood behind me as we talked about the sunset.

The only difference right now is that it's sunrise, the total opposite.

Annnnd my hair grew longer.

Although, my real question is: Was it a memory or just a dream?

I have no way of knowing. I don't remember that scene ever happening.

I shook my head and slapped myself. "Ahhh! Snap out of it!"

Gotta get ready for my weapons training with Ryu.

I took a quick shower and changed my clothes to my training ones, consisting of a non-fitting shirt and jogging pants. I put my 50 kg leg weights around both my ankles. Tchh... I hate these. I don't know why Ryu keeps making me wear them. They're so uncomfortable and pointless. Actually scratch that. They're kinda useful and I think I've gotten used to wearing them. I mean, you would too if you've been wearing them for years.

I then proceeded to comb my hair and tie it into a ponytail, then I went out of the HQ after saying bye to all of my other family members who were already awake. Except Shiki of course. He sleeps until noon. Wish I can do that. But alas, got a lot of things to do.

As always, the HQ was already loud despite the early hours.

I walked through the woods at the back and saw my weapon shishou waiting already. There was a stack of papers beside him.

"Yo," I greeted him.

He looked at me. "Don't 'yo' me, Kana. It's doesn't suit you at all."

I glared at him. "Cheh... you're already pissing me off early in the morning."

He smirked. "It's what I do best."

"Old man..." I muttered under my breath. Suddenly, something rolled in front of me.

"This will teach you to respect your elders," I heard him say.

I crouched down and looked at it carefully.

Dynamite?

My eyes widened. "Sh*t!" I jumped away as fast as I could.

*BOOM*

I landed on a nearby tree branch and wiped my face to rid of the black stuff and smoke.

I scanned the whole area to find the bastard. He was smiling.

"You have the guts to smile!?" I yelled.

"You had the guts to yell?" He yelled back.

"Hell yeah!"

I jumped down towards him.

"After learning explosive tags yesterday, you're going to be learning about dynamites today."

"No kidding..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing..."

"That's what I thought. Did you wear your weights today?"

"I wear them everyday, shishou..." I sighed.

He nodded in agreement. "Mmmm, just making sure." He straightened up. "Now, we're going to work on some basic techniques. Then after that, I'm gonna teach you a special technique, the Rocket Bomb."

My eyebrows furrowed. Rocket bomb? Wasn't that what Shamal taught Gokudera just before his battle?

And I'm learning it?

This is really messed up.

But then again, my existence is this universe is messed up too.

I looked at Ryu. He was folding paper planes.

Ohhhh hell no! Don't tell me we're going to be using paper planes as well?!

This is going to be a weird long day...

* * *

'Gokudera...' I thought as I rested on the armchair at the corner of my room.

It was almost 10:00 that means it was time for our daily rounds.

That boy can be a pain in the ass. I had to rent an apartment for him because he was just living in the streets after he decided to be a little rebel and run away from home. And me being kind, felt sorry for him so I decided to do what I did.

Or actually, I just really didn't want to train with someone looking like a rag fresh off the dumpster.

Perk #1 of being a mafia boss, or at least, almost a mafia boss:

You get unlimited amount of money. So you can basically sleep or bathe in it.

Or... rent apartments for run-away brats.

I sighed and slouched down the chair.

What will we do today? He's gonna get bored if we do the same thing everyday...

What does he like doing?

I look at the dynamites on the table that Ryu left for me to practice on.

I smirked. Ahhh... I know just what to do.

I immediately went downstairs and after I took a few amount of paper, I jogged to the mountain where we both met up everyday to do our daily rounds and training. It was about 5 miles away from the HQ so it wasn't that far away.

"Oii! You're late, Baka-onna!"

I sighed. Like I said, a problematic child. A rude, problematic child who can also be an asshole.

But he was grinning at me. So I don't think that's what he really meant.

"Is that how you greet someone who's paying for your rent everyday?"

"Yep!" He gave me a thumbs up.

I sighed again. Well... at least he doesn't hate me. Like he does with the rest of the human population.

"What happened to your face?" I pointed to his scratched face.

He looked away. "Nothing... just fell..."

"I didn't know getting into a fight with gang members was considered falling."

"How'd you know?!"

I shrugged. "I just do."

"What's with all the papers?" He asked curiously as he looked at my hand.

"Something. You'll see..." I put the papers down on the ground.

"Let's start," I announced. And with that, we began running to the top of the mountain and down again.

"How's your stamina going? Is it improving?"

"Hell yeah. It's way better than ever," he smirked.

After going back and forth for about ten times, we took a five minute break and resumed again.

"What are we doing today?" He asked. "Don't tell me we're going to do the same thing again!?"

"Nope!" I smiled. "We'll work on your dynamite accuracy."

His face lit up considerably. "You're not joking?!"

I looked at him deadpanned. "Would I lie about something like this?"

"Ahh, that's what those papers are for."

"Yep."

"Yoshhhhh!" He pumped his fist to the air. "Let's go!"

He helped me in folding the airplanes then he went on his starting stance.

"I'll throw the airplanes and you'll fire the dynamites at them one at a time. We'll master your accuracy first."

"But I've already done that a long time ago!"

"I know you practiced with Shamal but we need to refresh your skill and go from there."

Considering Ryu taught me how to do it, I actually thought about teaching him the Rocket bomb technique. But I think I'll just leave it up to Trident Shamal to teach him when the time comes. It's a critical part of the plot after all.

Sorry, Gokudera. You might suffer a bit. But don't worry. It's all for the good.

"How'd you know I was trained by Shamal?!"

I shrugged again. "I just do."

"No, no, no, no! I wanna know how!"

I glared at him. "Do you want to train or not?"

He froze and laughed awkwardly. "Ha.. haha..."

Then I smiled. "I thought so."

I threw three airplanes in the air. "Shoot all of them."

Just like I told him to, he shot each one by one.

"Heh," he boasted. "Told you I'm a pro at this."

"Do it five more times," I ordered, not fazed whatsoever.

"Tch... idiot..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, I walked towards the training room where I would be meeting Shiki.

"We're continuing combat training today. We'll start without weapons then when I think you're ready, we'll start using the ones that Ryu have already taught you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Shishou...How'd you know when I'm ready?" I really don't want to do more training than what I'm supposed to do. I'm already tired as it is.

He shrugged. "I just will..."

I shook my head. "Nope. I want a definite answer."

"Do you want to train or not?" He stared me down.

Nope. Definitely not.

"I don't know... do I?" I stared right back at him. Two can play in this game, Teiji.

"I'm older than you so you have to follow what I say."

'Technically, if you count my previous life then I'm older...'

"Whatever," I muttered under my breath.

He smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Shiki, I love you."

He smiled. "Lying's bad for your health, Kana." Then he smacked me at the back of my head. "Now come one! Let's start."

Well, I tried.

I pretended to be hurt. "Did you just reject me?! I'm hurt..." I started faking sobbing.

He smacked me again. "I said let's start."

"Itai (Ow)..."

Then I grinned. "Let's just go on a date instead. Training's boring."

Another smack.

"Oh, you want a honeymoon? Let's go then."

Another smack.

"Ahh, so you're that kind of guy. You want to elope?" I shook my head slightly. "You'll have to deal with grandpa first, Shiki. I'm afraid I come at a hefty price..."

I immediately closed my eyes and prepared myself for another smack, but none came.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw him looking straight at me.

Then he smirked. "You wanna elope?" He said as he came closer. "Fine. Let's go." He took my hand but I pulled away.

I laughed nervously. "Ha...haha... W-what?... I was kidding... Haha... just-just kidding..."

But he smiled further. "But I'm not."

He stepped closer. I stepped back. He stepped closer. I stepped back. He stepped closer. I tried to step back but was met by the wall.

"Damn!" I cursed. How did a wall just suddenly appear out of nowhere?!

My back was pressed against the wall, while his right hand was also against the wall beside my head as he loomed over me. He wasn't smiling anymore, and instead had a serious face.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Wh-what?"

He was silent at first, then he shook his head, seemingly having regained his senses.

"Le-let's train...?" I asked awkwardly.

He smirked. "I thought so..."

He let me go and I immediately bolted away for fresh air.

I catch my breath. What was that?! I looked over to Shiki but he was looking at the ground. Looking at what? Then he suddenly ran his fingers through his hair. In frustration, I think.

I looked away before he caught me staring.

This is weird. So weird.

"Let's start."

We went to our starting points. I looked at him as I got to my fighting stance. I'll have to get serious if I want to live.

The last time we practiced hand to hand combat, I almost bled to death. Which was just yesterday actually.

In an instant, he was gone from my sight.

'Behind.'

I immediately spun around barely dodged the punch he sent me.

I sent a punch as well but he kept dodging it. He was doing it on purpose to get me tired.

Punch, kick, dodge. Punch, kick, dodge.

It went on for quite a bit until I decided to break the ice.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you." I said in between my breath, as I sent a kick towards him.

He dodged it. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Save your energy to actually fight and not just be on defense."

I gritted my teeth. Harsh as always.

I made a quick movement towards his back, making him turn as well.

I smirked. I lowered my body down near to the ground and swiped both his legs, making him lose his balance. I saw his eyes widened for a second but he used the floor as a platform and made a back flip, landing on the ground gracefully.

I panted and wiped my sweat. I smiled and looked at him. "Well, at least I managed to mess your hair up."

"That," he laughed. "You did."

He walked towards me and ruffled my hair. "Good job, kid."

"Are we using weapons now?" I cackled internally. It's what I've been waiting for.

"Yep. What have you learned so far?"

"Swords and Katanas, both single and dual. Spears. Axes. Tonfas," I scrunched up my nose. "Fans..."

He raised his eyebrows. "Fans? Hand-held fans?"

"Yep. Apparently it's really dangerous. Especially those metallic ones with the sharp edges."

He nodded. "Anything else?"

I grinned. "Explosive tags and dynamites."

And that was the start of a series of explosions that were music to my ears.

* * *

So!? How was it!?

Good!? Bad!? Any suggestions!? Tell me in the comments!

Again, I just want to thank everyone for your support and I hope you will continue to do so in the future!

Feel free to also point out any mistakes. I would appreciate the help.

QOTD: What do you think of Shiki's character? Do you have any idea to what happened in that little incident with Kana?


	8. Chapter 8

Here's Chapter 8! I hope you guys like this and thanks to all those who reviewed on the last chapter. You really motivated me and I was able to improve on some of my mistakes.

Well... here you go and please review at the end!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT EXCEPT FROM MY OWN IDEAS. ANY PERSON, EVENT, OR IDEA THAT IS SIMILAR TO ANOTHER WORK IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL!

* * *

I sat on the desk in my office, doing paperwork. Something I've tried to avoid for the past four years. I mean, it's not like I could have done anything at the age of 9. Well, except make trouble. Which I still do anyways so I don't know what's the point.

Is it even legal to be a boss at my age? And to have subordinates that were all older than me? It's f*cking weird to even think about it.

But then again... this is the mafia. Nothing's illegal when it comes to things like this.

I looked around the room. My office... my subordinates...Man, those sound so aggravatingly weird. It sounds so... neat and tidy.

And I'm definitely not neat and tidy.

I'm more like... mess and explosions.

Hmm...where did they keep the dynamites again? Some of my subordinates took it away after I destroyed the kitchen when I thought it was an ingredient to the dish I was trying to cook. Keyword: trying. It ended up in a complete fail with the whole kitchen destroyed and filled with smoke and ashes.

The chefs never let me step foot in that place again.

They learned. I think.

I took the camera that sat on the corner of the table, away from all the mess. It was the same one that Luss-nee gave me as a gift.

I took a quick picture of me glaring at all the paperwork on the table.

I smiled. I'll show all the pictures I have so far to all of them when I get the chance.

I sighed.

Varia... it would be nice to say that there wasn't a day that I didn't think about them, but to be honest, there were days where I totally forgot about them.

Well, it's understandable I guess. With everything thats happening.

I want to eat Luss-nee's dishes. I want to prank Squ-chan and Levi with Bel. I want to hug Mammon. I even miss getting hit by Tequila bottles by my ever-so-loving oji-sama.

I miss all of them...

The door creaked open, revealing Alberto, Ricco, and Stefan.

I grinned. They must be here to give me snacks.

I still remembered the first time I met them when they were about 23. I was 3 years old then when my mom introduced me to them, saying that they would be my personal bodyguards.

I asked them if they could fight, and told them to fight me as part of my training.

The only problem was that they wouldn't hit me, no matter how many times I tried to make them.

Long story-short, it was a complete fail.

Anyways, back to the present.

"Yes?"

"Kana-sama, we're here to deliver some more paperwork," Ricco informed me.

I groaned. Nooo... not again. I thought it was something good! Not this!

"Where do all this come from anyways?! Can't you see that I'm already packed with those?"

They chuckled and Alberto answered. "These are all the paperwork that we stored until you were able to work on them, Kana-sama."

Ugh. Can I please burn them?

"And no burning them, princess. We kept all the matches, lighters, and dynamites all over the HQ, just in case," Stefan mused.

I glared at them. "First of all, what did I say about calling me princess. And second of all, how did you know what I was thinking?"

"You're very predictable after all," Alberto sighed. " And plus, you were the one who told us to call you princess."

"I did? Well then, I changed it. I'm the queen now, not the princess. The princess is inferior to the queen, and I AM DEFINITELY NOT INFERIOR TO ANYONE."

"Not too loud please..." They all covered their ears.

"Ok, ok! Jeez... let me get a 15 min break and I'll be back here." I stood up from my desk and headed towards the door.

"Boss, you've just been here for ten minutes. Why do you need a break?"

"Stefan," I looked at him and sighed. "I think we all should be surprised that I actually lasted five minutes. All the more 10." I smiled hugely and turned back around.

"How do we know you're not just going to skip?" Stefan asked as he followed after me.

"You can search the whole mansion or the country or the continent or even the whole world, if I'm not back there in 15 min," I said as I waved them off. "You guys don't have to follow me."

I walked around the hallways of the HQ. I haven't been in here for quite a long time now, so I've kinda lost touch on which is which and where everything is. And plus, it was built a bit differently after some part of the HQ was burnt down. It was a bit quiet because all the others were in their respective working rooms. Doing what? Who knows...

Alberto is the one in charge of checking in them for the meantime while I'm getting used to all this Boss paperwork thing.

I reached the library and went inside. Despite how much my personality contradicts it, I go here to think in peace. Books were my mother's favorite. She and my father both came here to have peace and quiet time to collect their thoughts whenever they needed to. I would always come with them.

Now as a habit, I would come here sometimes to do the same. This was the only place in the HQ where I could still feel their presence, as if they were still with me.

I sat in the armchair at the corner where my father always used to sit, when he was still the boss.

I still miss them sometimes of course. They had more part in my life than my parents in my previous life. But I've thought of death as part of life. It comes and goes when it needs to. We have our own fate. And whether we like it or not, we have to play the role.

Fate...Like Dino always says.

I laugh at that thought. He was always big in these fate stuff.

I looked at the center back, where The Sybilline Book was placed open on an elegant wooden stand with our family crest stamped upon it

I walked towards it. It's been a long time since I've seen it.

I was 5 years old then.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _"What is that?" I pointed to the open book on the stand._

 _"So that's what you've been looking at!" My father laughed. "That, Kana, is called The Sybilline Book. It's a sacred book that also serves as the Reissfeld Famiglia's history book. It contains the history of our past ancestors, who they were, and when the family was first formed."_

 _"Why is it sacred?"_

 _"The first owner of this book was the Reissfeld Primo. We honor that ownership by calling this sacred."_

 _"Why does it have your picture in it?" I asked curiously and pointed to the page._

 _"Each time there's a new Boss, it is written in this book. So since I'm the present one, my picture and background is recorded. The book is always updated whenever a new boss inherits the throne. That's what makes this our Famiglia's history book._

 _"You will be in one of pages too, Kana. As the 10th boss of the Reissfeld Famiglia. When you're older..."_

 _I reached up to touch it but my father held my hand to stop me._

 _He kneeled down to my height and cupped my cheeks. "Kana, you are not allowed to touch it yet. Only the current boss has the authority to touch it," he said softly._

 _"But I want to." I pouted._

 _He laughed again. "You will be able to. Not now. But soon. Very soon. So wait until then, ok?"_

 _I nodded and looked at the book, then back to my father._

 _He was smiling._

 _I smiled back._

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

This book was considered as sacred to us Reissfeld members.

It's like our core, something that is passed down to each generation, containing the lives and deaths of those before us.

It was such huge of importance that only the boss, his/her spouse and children were able to step foot into this library.

The book was still on the page of my late father.

I didn't have an Inheritance Ceremony yet so I wasn't 100% considered as the new boss yet. Meaning, I still couldn't touch the book.

I sighed. Another thing to worry about. I still didn't know when the Inheritance will be. Seems like a lot of trouble to me.

That, and the Cavallone Inheritance.

I scanned the page, noticing the mention of the name of my late mother as well.

Reissfeld Maria (neé Sawada Maria)

She was Japanese, which of course, explains the name.

My father always called her Mari instead though. He said it was shorter.

My eyebrows furrowed.

Sawada Maria? That was her maiden name?

I never knew that...

It sounds so familiar though. Like I've seen the name somewhere.

My train of thoughts were interrupted when I realized the time.

I checked my watch. I had two minutes left, enough to get back to the office.

I made one last look at the book and immediately ran out of the library, making my way back to hell.

Paperwork again.

Damn my life.

* * *

I wore a sun dress and let my hair loose. It was weird, because I had black hair in my previous life, and now I was a brunette. Plus, it's longer than ever, which has never happened before. Maybe I should cut it...

The only reason why I haven't is because of Dino. He said he liked my hair long and let down.

I followed suit because well... I probably shouldn't scare away my only friend.

I looked in the mirror and looked at myself full on for the first time in, arguably, 12 years.

I've been wearing contacts ever since I was young because my mama and papa said it was for protection.

Still don't know what they meant but I never argued with the fact.

So ever since then, I've had hazel colored eyes.

Sometimes I still miss my seeing the original color of my eyes, but oh well... They honestly make me look like some weirdo from a far away universe who just coincidentally stepped foot on earth.

I secured the pouch on my right upper thigh and closed it. It was filled with small weapons just in case something happens. With the mafia, you'll never know so it's best to be prepared. My weights were still wrapped around my ankle. Unfortunately...

I went out of the HQ and sat in the car, escorted by my three body guards.

I was told to go to the Vongola HQ because apparently, the old man wanted to see me. Hence, why I'm forced to wear a dress. Something about looking presentable in front of Vongola Nono and all that shit.

For what? I have no clue whatsoever.

"Al... do you know why the old man's calling for me?"

Alberto answered just as soon as I asked him. "We weren't informed as to why you were called, princess."

I sighed. Again with the princess...

How many times do I have to tell you that I'm the queen and not the princess! I feel so inferior!

"We're here, Kana-sama."

I stepped out of the limo when we were at the entrance already.

"Ric, Al, Stef," I looked towards them. "Just stay in the car. I'll be back soon."

I gave them a huge smile and a thumbs up. "How'd you like my nicknames for you guys?"

"We don't," They all said in unison.

I stuck my tongue out and ran towards the opened door and was greeted by some of the subordinates of the old man.

"Good morning, Kana-sama. Nono is waiting for you in the living room."

"Thanks, Philippe."

I skipped all the way to the living room, and as I looked around, I saw a picture frame on the left wall with the crest of CEDEF.

Ahh... I should visit them soon. Maybe after this.

I looked to my right only to find the old man sipping his tea.

"GRANDPAAAAAA!" I shouted on top of my lungs.

But he just looked at me and smiled.

I looked at him deadpanned. "You were supposed to jump out of your skin out of shock, choke on your tea, and spill it everywhere..."

He chuckled. "I know you enough, Kana. I came prepared."

I grinned. "Of course you did."

He motioned me to sit beside on the sofa, so I did.

"What is it now, pops? It's not like I did anything bad. I've been good, I swear," I said as I plopped down.

He laughed harder. "It's not anything like that. I just need to give you something. That's all."

"What is it?"

He put his tea cup down to the table beside mad reached something out of his pocket.

I wonder what it is...

He handed me a small pouch, bearing the Reissfeld Famiglia crest at the front. It was neither heavy nor light. Just in between.

I looked inside and opened it, realizing that it was a bracelet. A bracelet with eight stones, all different colored and evenly spaced out.

"You're father left them on my hands just before the massacre happened," He said softly. "It's a family heirloom that is being passed down to you now."

"But why? I'm not even fully the boss yet."

He laughed, yet again. What's so funny about everything I say?

"It has nothing to do with the Inheritance, Kana. Nothing to worry about."

Nothing to worry about? Heck yeah it should be! It's cause I'm the one who has to bear the burden of preparing the whole event. Not you!

I stayed silent as I looked at the bracelet carefully.

My eyebrows furrowed. If it was an heirloom, how come I've never seen it or heard of it before?

"The reason why you've never seen or heard of it before is because it has been kept all this time. This is the first time in centuries that it's been taken out."

I raised my eyebrows. "How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"You're very predictable, my dear."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I groaned, banged my head against the table in front of me, and went back to where I was sitting.

"Why does everybody tell me that?! It's the same thing over and over again!" I complained.

"You're very predictable, Kana... You're practically an open book, Kana... and blah blah blah blah blahhh," I mimicked. I glared at the carpeted floor.

"So what do you think of it?"

I looked down at the bracelet I was clutching in my hand.

"It's beautiful... But are you sure that I'm the right person to have it?"

I mean, I think everyone knows that I'm not capable of handling something as important as a family heirloom. I can barely keep up with all this boss position thing, all the more this?

He smiled. "Of course I'm sure." He scooted forward and brushed my light brown hair. "Let me tell you something. You," he paused and pointed to me. "Are the second girl in the Reissfeld family to have been born. The second. And the Reissfeld Famiglia has been formed for a very long time now..."

My eyes widened considerably. "Second?! What do you mean second?! I can't be the second! That's just not possible! How can I ... How can I be..." I was short on breath after talking nonstop. "How can I be the second? There's just no way...no way...".

NO WAY THAT WAS POSSIBLE!

"It's true, my dear. After all this time, there's only been two females, including you, in the history of your family."

I looked back down at my hand which was still clutching the bracelet. "So this belonged to to her? The first girl in the family?"

He nodded.

"And it's being passed on to me now after being kept for a long time because I'm the second girl to be born in this family?"

He nodded again, while sipping his tea.

I swear I might just burn all his tea bags if he keeps on doing that. It's annoying...

Be he's an old man, so I guess that's understandable.

"Kana," the old man put his tea cup down again. "If you burn all my tea bags then I'll have you on house arrest for one month." He smiled at me.

I smirked.

Kind and caring my ass.

Everybody's been wrong about this old man all this time.

* * *

I laughed as I ran out of the HQ and ended up somewhere in the woods at the back.

Phew, that was close. Pops' guardians sure run fast despite their declining age. Or is it the other way? Whichever...

"Kana-sama." I jumped up in surprise. I looked around and found no one.

I raised my eyebrows. 'Above?'

I looked to one of the trees to my right and saw a woman on a tree branch.

Pink hair.

Black eye mask.

There's only one organization that's full of those kind.

Cervello.

So they really do work for Vongola Nono, huh? It wasn't just a fluke by Xanxus oji-sama after all. I've always thought the contrary when I watched the anime.

But then again, their organization always sides with whoever the strongest is. Which is currently Vongola...

I didn't notice her presence. Impressive. That's the Cervello organization for you. They sure live up to their expectations. But if she's here, then there must be others too.

I quickly scanned the whole area around. Their hiding their presence, I can't feel it.

What are they doing here? Surely they can't be here without authorization.

She jumped down and bowed. "Kana-sama. It's good to finally meet you."

Saying it in monotony sure does sound weird.

"Nice to meet you too..." I tried to say in the same monotone voice. "...Cervello."

She stood up and gave me a small smile. "You are very well informed."

"Atarimaida (Of course) ..." I muttered loud enough for her to hear. "What are you doing here?"

"We are doing our daily rounds around the whole Headquarters, Kana-sama."

 _We?_

"Ahh..." I was right. There are others here. I can slowly pick up their energy. I paused for awhile and started walking back to where the car was.

"I gotta go. See you..." I looked back. "When I see you guys again."

With that, I left and walked towards the car, where Al, Ric, Stef were waiting.

"Hime... where have you been? We were confronted by Nono's guardians to ask where you were," Ricco sighed. "We heard about what you did."

"Well, that's their job to find out. Let's go. We're going to the CEDEF HQ. Tell the driver." I completely ignored their question and went inside.

20 minutes later, I could see the familiar surroundings as we reached the entering pathway.

"Kana-sama, we've reached our destination."

Well, here goes our second trip of the day.

I looked at the double doors and saw the CEDEF boss accompanied by Basil and Lal Mirch.

My head shot to the three man standing behind me.

'You informed them I was coming?!' I tried communicating to them telepathically. But of course, to no avail.

Although it seems they actually did understand me because they were smiling as if to say, 'Payback for what you did and not telling us.'

Cheh... I was thinking of going here secretly and pranking them. But now that's not possible.

I looked towards the CEDEF goons and smirked. Basil has always been one of my favorite. He was a complete badass but cute at the same time.

And Lal... well, it's been a long time since I've seen her. 9 years? 10? I don't really remember... But oh well, it's all good.

And finally, Sawada Iemitsu. The father of our very own tuna fish. I cackled internally. Who would have guessed they were related? No one. Absolutely no one. I mean, I feel ya Tsuna. I wouldn't want a father like that either...

But then again, fate is fate. You can't argue with it or you'll find yourself stuck in a universe which you've thought your whole life to be a made-up one.

Remind me, why am I talking about fate again? You know what, never mind. I don't wanna know anyways.

Come to think of it... didn't I read something recently that had the last name Sawada? Or was I just imagining it?

I thought harder before I just shrugged it off and walked towards them. This time though, Al, Ric, and Stef followed behind me. I guess they didn't want the same thing happening here like what happened back in the Vongola HQ.

I accidentally spilled the tea that pops was drinking and immediately ran out of the mansion. Yeah... accidentally. It was a total accident.

Not. I grinned.

"With you grinning like that, I supposed something happened back in the HQ, princess?" Blondie old man mused.

"Tchh... Why does everybody blame me for everything? Spilling the tea was an accident," I said, rolling my eyes. "And you're calling me princess too? Nobody ever learns, do they?"

"That's it... the infamous attitude of Reissfeld Kana. Nono told me all about that. Said that you can be very... bright... at times," he smirked.

"With you smirking like that, I don't think that's the exact word he said, Sawada Iemitsu," I retorted. "But all is good." I waved him off.

His mouth formed an 'o'. "Ahhh... so that's what he was talking about the 'tendency to know everything' part. Seems like Nono was right, after all. I don't recall ever introducing myself. How you knew my name... It's a wonder."

I froze in my spot. What?

What?!

I turned to look at him immediately. Pops said that?!

He laughed.

I'm screwed. Totally screwed.

I blame my stupid big mouth for sprouting out things that shouldn't be sprouted out.

"Oy, brat. Long time no see. I see you've grown since the last time I saw you," Lal oh so gracefully said as she landed on Basil's shoulders.

I looked towards her and coughed awkwardly. "Uh, hi... I guess..."

"Wait... what?!" Iemitsu looked between us. "You two know each other?!"

I shrugged. "Yeah. What's the big deal?"

"We met when she was still a little weakling. Don't know how much she's change though." She was still on Basil's shoulder. Why can't someone carry me like that?

The said latter bowed and introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Reissfeld Decimo and Nono's granddaughter. My name is Basil."

Reissfeld Decimo? Nono's granddaughter?...

What in the actual f*ck?!

Not Kana-dono?! Or Reissfeld-dono?! I've always wanted to be called that!

"Is something the matter, Decimo?" He asked curiously.

"Of course there is! Why are you being so formal?!"

"E-Eh?... Well..." he scratched his head sheepishly. "Aren't you the Decimo of the Reissfeld Famiglia and granddaughter of Nono?"

"Well yes! But that's still no excuse to call me so formally like that!" I said exasperatedly. "How about you call me like how you'll call others?" I suggested, hoping that he'll finally get the point.

"B-but... I cannot do that! You are far above me and that would not be polite!" He stammered in his sentence. His face was red. I guess he was embarrassed.

I sighed in frustration.

"How about princess? Can I call you princess? Oyakata-sama calls you that too." He asked uncertainly.

"Oh, not again..." I groaned under my breath.

Whatever happened to that Japanese dialect he always talks in?...

"Did you say something?" He leaned forward.

"Ah, ah... nothing..." I waved him off. "Do whatever you want..."

"Hai, hime-sama."

I crunched my nose. This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

"Oy!" Lal smacked me in the head and transferred to my shoulders.

"Ow..." Once a spartan, always a spartan. Like I said, why can't someone carry me too? I'm tired of walking.

"There's no time for chit chat. Let's go to the training room so I can see how much you've grown ever since the idiot Colonello trained you."

"Just in time! Basil, lead the way for the princess. Let's give her a tour of our very own HQ!"

"Hai, oyakata-sama!"

I sighed for the thousandth time today. How are they so energetic? Well, I knew that comment was coming soon. Better sooner than later. At least I came prepared.

We walked around for about 30 minutes, showing me every room and introducing me to several other members. Pretty cool place actually. Not like the Vongola HQ which is more ancient looking. This place is more modern technical... ish.

When we we got to the training room, there were already people there.

Can we go tour around one more time? Or a hundred more times? I'm not ready to... do whatever Lal wants me to do.

"Oregano, Turmeric, this is our very own Vongola princess," blondie old man said as he introduced me to them. "Reissfeld Kana. The one I've told you guys about. "

Ahhhh, the infamous herb squad.

They bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, hime-sama."

I glared at the blonde man behind me, but he only smirked.

"F*ck off, Iemitsu," I muttered.

He shook his head slowly. "My, my, hime... It seems that your vocabulary has not changed at all."

"My, my... It seems that your taste in subordinates has not changed. You have quite a herb garden in here," I seethed, loud enough for only him to hear.

But he only laughed at my expense.

"So? Who do you want to battle with?" Lal asked me, as if not giving much of a choice.

I sighed. "I'll go with Basil..."

But she only smirked. "Really? Good luck then."

"I think she doesn't know that Basil is one of the most dangerous person in here..." I heard Turmeric whisper to Oregano.

The said latter replied, "Ah... its cause Basil looks innocent. But either way, this will be an interesting fight. I want to see for myself how true the rumors are. If the Reissfeld Famiglia is really as good as they are said to be."

Turmeric nodded.

Wait. Rumors? What rumors?

"Basil, use your pills if you want to. I have a feeling you'll need it," Iemitsu said while looking at me.

What? What did I do now?

"Hai, oyakata-sama!" He bowed to him, took one of his blue pills, emitting a blue flame on his forehead. Ahh... I remember those. He gave a container-full to Tsuna. I mean he will... in the future that is. It always looked so cool whenever he or Tsuna took one. I want one too!

Iemitsu looked at me again, but smiling this time. "Aren't you surprised?"

I raised my eyebrows. "About what?"

He look at me deadpanned. "Is it not surprising to see a blue flame in someone's forehead?" He sighed. "I guess you really do know everything..."

My eyes widened. Sh*t! I wasn't supposed to know anything about dying will flames!

Crap, crap, crap, crap!

Kana, think of something! Fast!

"Ah-Ah... haha..." I stuttered. "Well, it is quite surprising... I've never seen anything like it before..."

Was that convincing enough?

He sighed for the thousandth time, as if not fooled by my acting. "Let's start. This is getting sadder and sadder by the minute..."

Oops... wasn't convincing enough I guess.

Basil went 10 ft in front of me, with everyone else in the sidelines.

Lal stood in the middle, informing us of the rules. "The first one to get knocked onto the ground loses." Then she started counting down. "Three... two... one... GO!" Then she jumped back and cleared the way.

Basil ran towards me but I raised my hand, making him stop midway.

"E-Eh? What's wrong?..."

I looked towards the CEDEF boss. "Do I really have to do this? It seems like a waste of time and energy..."

He shrugged. "Don't look at me. It's Lal's decision. And I don't think you can change her mind now."

Cheh, useless boss. And he's supposed to be #2 in Vongola.

I looked at the said person. "Um..." I laugh awkwardly. "Time is gold...right?" I said, hoping to change her mind.

But she ignored me and called to resume the match. "Basil! Go!"

With that, the adrenaline rush came back and he headed towards me, for the second time now.

I smirked. I raised my hand again, and for the second time now, he stopped. Yet again.

He laughed. "Another question, hime-sama?"

"What is it now, Kana!?" Lal yelled at me.

I smiled hugely. "Nothing..."

And with that, I rushed forward and kicked both of Basil's legs, making him topple over onto the ground.

Success!

I jumped up and did a happy dance. "I win. I win. I win. I win. I winnnnnnn!

I pointed to Lal. "I win! He got knocked onto the ground first. So I win!" I laughed internally.

Their jaws were all dropped, not including the spartan tutor of course. She rarely gets surprised by anything. I'm starting to think Colonello-shishou was better. At least he had a sense of humor.

But at least, my master plan worked.

Oregano laughed and Turmeric whistled. "That was quite a show, hime." Then he looked at Basil. "Better luck next time, Basil. The princess sure did you good today."

The said latter was back on his two feet and was laughing. "Hai, it was really unexpected!" He bowed, "Hime-sama, it was a good game. I shall think of a way to beat you next time." With that, he left his spot for the sidelines. It looks like his flame dies out.

That's what I like about this kid. Good sportsmanship.

It's all about the sportsmanship, people.

The blondie old man regained his composure and shook his head. "You're really something else, Kana... I didn't expect that at all. And to think I even asked Basil to take his pill. What a waste..."

I gave him the peace sign. "Well, what can I say. I'm The Unpredictable Kana, after all. And plus, my I've polished my techniques after all these years."

"Then you wouldn't mind being my sparring partner, would you? I haven't had my daily spar yet after all."

I looked towards Lal, only to see her smiling. Uh oh, this is not good. Definitely not good at all.

"Don't worry, weapons are allowed."

I backed away slowly. "H-Huh? I... um... I..." But before I could finish my sentence, she bolted towards me in a speed that could rival a lightning.

I quickly jumped to my right, but still barely had anytime to dodge her punch before she sent another one towards my way.

Is she trying to kill me!?

I jumped to opposite direction and and made a flash move towards her back, sending a kick. I discretely took my metallic fan that was attached to an explosive tag from the pouch on my thigh and threw it to the opposite direction. Phew... Good thing I learned about explosive tags today. Or else I would have been dead meat by now.

Just like I thought, she skillfully dodged my kick and landed on the ground where I threw the fan to.

I smirked. Lal's eyes widened as I jumped away just before it exploded.

"Damn!" I heard her curse as she jumped away as well, but not before getting some damage from the close proximity of the explosion.

I grinned. "So, how was that for your sparring? Guess I was able to train too."

She was covered in smoke. "Not bad kid. But..." Before she finished her sentence, she sent a kick towards me, making me fall to the ground with my nose bleeding. I'm really gonna bleed to death. At least Shiki had the decency to help me clean myself up. I don't think it's happening anytime soon with this one.

It was her turn to smirk. "How was that for your training?"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow...It f*cking hurts!"

"Language!" She reprimanded me.

Then she proceeded to slap me on my cheek, both left and right.

SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP.

"Next time, this will teach you not to underestimate and turn your back on your opponent just because you think you've won."

I hate my life.

* * *

How was it!? Please give me a review on how I can improve or if you just have something to say. I would really appreciate it and I'll have to say I was a little disappointed that not a lot of people reacted to the last chapter. If I'm doing something wrong please tell me and I'll try to correct it but if you have time, just please review because it will really motivate me a lot.

Thanks guys and love you!

QOTD: How do you like the plot progression so far?


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE DON'T IGNORE!)

***ATTENTION**ATTENTION**ATTENTION***

 ***PLEASE READ UNTIL THE END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE!***

IN CASE YOU ALREADY HAVE MADE ASSUMPTIONS, **NO** I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THIS AND **NO** I AM NOT PUTTING THIS ON HIATUS.

 **BUT YES, I AM DOING MAJOR EDITING ON THIS STORY!**

FOR THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS, I WILL ADMIT THAT I REALLY DIDN'T PLAN IT VERY WELL. AND FOR THAT REASON, I HAVE TO EDIT IT IN ACCORDANCE WITH THE PLOT THAT I HAVE FINALLY COME UP WITH. I WILL ALSO PUT ALL THE REVIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN SO FAR INTO CONSIDERATION AND MAKE THIS STORY SOMETHING THAT EVERYONE WILL LOVE.

IT WILL ONLY **TAKE ONE WEEK TO TWO WEEKS**. **THREE WEEKS AT MOST**. SO PLEASE BE PATIENT AND CONTINUE TO GIVE ME YOUR SUPPORT. I HAVE ALREADY DONE HALF OF THE ALL THE CHAPTERS SO IT MIGHT TAKE A SHORTER TIME THAN EXPECTED.

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON HOW I SHOULD EDIT OR YOU HAVE ANY COMMENT, JUST PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME PERSONALLY. THAT WOULD BE REALLY HELPFUL AND I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!**

NOW THAT IS ALL SAID AND DONE, REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU ALL MY DEAR READERS, SO PLEASE, LIKE I SAID, SUPPORT THIS STORY UNTIL IT REACHES ITS END.

THANK YOU SO MUCH AND HAVE A GOOD DAY AND SEE YOU ALL THE NEXT TIME I UPDATE!

~ Mari


End file.
